


Avengers High School

by Blackthorn14



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, gen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn14/pseuds/Blackthorn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Parker has never been a lucky person. Her parents died when she was a child, and now her Uncle has followed suit. With her Aunt May barely able to pay the mortgage, Penny finally has a stroke of luck in the form of a full scholarship to the prestigious Midgard Academy. Are things finally looking up for Penny, or will bullies, a not-so-secret crush and a deal with a certain Asgardian Prince turn out to be more that she can handle? Fem!Peter Parker – High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cool on Penelope's face as she stepped outside. She couldn't help but notice the quiet all around her, this place was nothing like New York, the familiar sound of cars was gone, replace only with that of cricket chirping. Penny had no idea how she would get to sleep in such a quiet place, it just felt seem so unnatural to her, but Penny knew she'd adapt soon enough. She'd have to if she was going to stick it out here, and it was best for everyone that she did. She knew Aunt May hadn't wanted her to leave, but she also knew from the pile of bills on the table that she couldn't stay. Without Uncle Ben, Aunt May could barely afford to pay the mortgage, let alone feed and cloth a 16 year old girl. So when the letter offering her a full scholarship to Midgard Academy dropped through her letter box, Penny could hardly say no.

“Are you sure about this?” Aunt May had asked, helping the younger girl pack away all her belongings.

“It is a great opportunity, you know Midgard is the best school in the country.” Penny had replied “And anyway this way you can go stay with Aunt June. I know you don't feel safe here since...Uncle Ben...and if I'm at Midgard then you don't have to worry about me having to change schools.”

“Oh Penny...you shouldn't do this for me--”

“I'm not! Come on you know I'm hardly popular at school, a change of scenery will be good for me.”

“Well...if you are sure. Just remember you can change your mind! One phone call and I'll be there to pick you up in a flash.” The older woman had said, taking her niece in a firm hug.

“I know, but I'll be fine Aunt May, I swear I will.” Penny replied, hugging back.

She had meant it at the time, but right now Penny felt anything but fine. She'd always been great in school academically, but in terms of popularity she was bottom of the class. The thought of meeting her class mates tomorrow terrified her and it didn't help that she would be joining the school a month into the first term. Everyone else had had plenty of time to make friends and settle in while it would all be new to her. It had seemed weird to Penny that she had been offered the scholarship after the school term had started, but assumed it was due to someone else dropping out.

“You'll be fine. You'll be fine.” Penny whispered to herself, taking a deep breath. She had to think positive, it wouldn't be like her old school, people would be nice here. Tomorrow morning she'd introduce herself to her classmates and the people around her dorm room. She'd make some friends and it would be fine. She would be--

“Hold him still!” a voice yell, interrupting Penny's thoughts. She peered around the corner to see two large boys holding a smaller black haired boy still, as they did a third boy walked up and punched him in the stomach.

“Aww look at him, he looks like he is gonna cry.” The punching boy said, laughing “Gonna go cry to big brother?”

“You should learn your place you mewling quim.” The black haired boy spat “I am a pr-” He tried to add, but was silenced by another punch to the gut.

“What was that? Didn't catch it.” The boy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something that Penny couldn't quite see. She moved herself closer, and as she did the light flickered off the object in the boys hand. From where she was standing, Penny swore it looked like a knife.

“Hey!” She screamed from behind them. As she did she realised she didn't actually have a plan beyond yelling.

“Shit!” The Punching boy said, dropping the object in his hand.

“Leave him alone! Or...or I swear I'll scream until someone comes!” Penny yelled. She knew the moment it left her mouth it was a pathetic thing to say, but as she couldn't take the boys on physically, it was really her only course of action.

“Eugh, lets get out of here before the bitch calls Thor” One of the boys said, throwing the black haired boy to the ground.

“Right. We'll catch you later, little prince.” Another one said, following the other two as they ran off. The moment they were out of sight, Penny ran over to the black hair boy.

“Are you okay?!” She asked, helping him up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the knife she had seen was in fact a pair of scissors.

“I'm fine...” the black haired said, pushing her away.

“Your face is cut...” Penny said “Look..I have first aid kit in my room, I could--”

“Will you stop fussing, it isn't going to work” The boy snapped angrily. “Thor won't take interest in you just because you suck up to me!”

“Huh? What's a Thor?” Penny asked, confused.

“Just leave me alone.” The boy replied glaring. He pulled himself up, but as he tried to walk away, he stumbled.

“Okay okay, look. I've been here literally...three hours, I don't know any...Thor.” She said, helping him steady himself. “I barely know the way back to my room.”

“I see....” The boy replied, looking her up and down. “I haven't seen you before...”

“Well yeah, I'm new.”

“And lost, well I suppose I can walk you back to your room. You can fix me up in exchange.”

“What? I'm not l-

“Come along, I don't have all night.” The boy said, leaning against her. Penny sigh and wrapped a arm around him to keep him steady.

“I'm Penelope by the way. Penny.” Penny said.

“Loki.” The boy replied.

They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence, Loki occasionally checking around him, as though worried someone would spot him.

“Here, you can sit on my bed. I'll get the kit.” Penny said as they entered her room.

“Shut the door behind you.” Loki ordered, as he hobbled over to the bed. Penny hesitated for a moment, she might not have been at the school long, but she knew they had strict rules about girls having boys in their room. Not after 8pm and never with the door closed.

“Oh don't look so worried, no one saw us come in and the teacher never do spot checks. The rule is only there to keep our parents happy.” Loki snapped, sitting on the bed. Penny bit her lip, she didn't want to get in trouble on the first night, but she didn't think the boy would let her help him if she didn't comply.

Penny shut the door and grabbed her first aid kit off the shelf. She was sure there was probably some kind of nurse's office on campus, but she had no idea where it was or if there would even be anyone there at this hour. No for now she'd have to patch him up herself, and it wasn't the boy's injuries were exactly life threatening. In fact he could probably patch himself up pretty easily. But then Penny knew what it was like to be beaten up, and she knew from the times it had happened to her that someone showing a bit of concern could go a long way to making her feel better.

“Okay, this might sting a little.” Penny said, putting a little anti-septic on his cut. The boy winced slightly, but didn't move away.

“So who were those guys?” Penny asked.

“Nothing more than fools who don't know their place.” Loki replied, looking around her room.“You have a lot of books.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, my Uncle used to take me to the second hand book shop once a month. I'd pretty much buy as much as I could afford. I've got pretty behind on my pile though lately, I'm hoping I can catch up while I'm here.”

“Why would you buy second hand?” Loki asked, picking up one of the books and looking it over. “They are all battered.”

“More value for money mainly. Why would I pay $10 for a new book when I can get one second hand for $0.50?”

“If you are worried about money, why would you come here? This country has free schools doesn't it?”

“Oh, well I'm here on a scholarship.”

“Really? And here I thought scholarships were always put in double rooms.” Loki said “You are lucky, I'd give anything to get rid of my room mate.”

“You two don't get on? Oh crap it wasn't one of those guys right?!” Penny asked, worried.

“Had I been forced to share with any of those fools they would have been smothered in their sleep.” Loki replied, with a face that convinced Penny he was completely serious.

“Right....okay hold still.” Penny said, placing a plaster over the cut on the boys face. It wasn't a deep cut, and probably wouldn't scar, but it was bleeding enough to need a plaster at least for a day or so.

“There.” Penny said. “Is anywhere else bleeding?”

“No, everywhere else is just bruised.” Loki replied, holding his stomach.

“Well I have some pain killers, but you might need some ice...which I don't have and have no idea where to get..” Penny said, pulling out a packet of paracetamol. Loki held up his hand.

“Thank you, but I have my own. You have done enough to help.” He said, touching the plaster on his face. He stared at Penny for a second, and then glared.

“Why did you help?”

“Huh?” Penny said confused by the sudden question.

“Why did you help me? Not many girls would take a strange boy they didn't know back to their room.” Loki said “Unless you are a slut I suppose.”

“.....I'm started to get why they were hitting you.” Penny replied, glaring.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Because you were being an ass. Look I helped you because...well I wasn't exactly popular at my old school...and I know I would have liked someone to help me when I was locked in a locker or had a milkshake thrown at my head...” Penny explained, fiddling with the packet.

“...I see.” Loki said, staring at her again as if he was trying to work out if she was lying or not. “You are kind hearted, you should be careful someone doesn't take advantage of that.” he added , with a smirk that sent a chill down Penny's spine.

“I'll...bear that in mind.” She replied.

“Good.” Loki said, getting up “I will leave you in peace.”

“Will you be alright? What if those boys--” Penny started.

“They wouldn't dare, they'll be too worried that you...'told' on them.” Loki said, smirking.

“Hey I was panicking! I thought they had a knife!” Penny replied annoyed, Loki just chuckled.

“Yes well someone ever tries to mug me I'll be sure to warn them I'll tell.” he said smirking.

“I can take my plaster back you know.” Penny said glaring.

“Then I best take my leave.” Loki said, heading out the door with suspiciously less of a limp than before. “I'll see you around Penelope.”

“Penny.” Penny corrected.

“Penelope.” Loki replied, waving a hand behind him as he left the room. Penny stuck out her tongue, though she knew he didn't see it.  
Taking a breath, Penny packed away her first aid kit, she wasn't tired but she didn't feel much like going for another walk and it was started to get late anyway. Changing into her pyjamas, Penny picked up the book Loki had been examining, it seemed like a good a one to read as any, so she crawled under her covers and started to read, hoping that after a few chapters she'd be able to get some sleep, but the nights events had made her worried that this place might not be as friendly as she hoped.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Penny woke up twenty minuets before her first class.

“Crap!” she said, jumping out of bed. She had meant to set her alarm, but had fallen asleep reading and now was going to be late on her first day.

Pulling on her clothes, Penny realised she wouldn't have time to make it to the canteen for breakfast, especially when she wasn't 100% sure where it was, so instead pulled out the care package Aunt May had left her, and had a very nutritious breakfast of two peanut butter cups and home made cookie. Shoving the package back under her bed, Penny grabbed her back pack and did a final check that she had everything she needed. It was strange how different the new text books looked compared to the rest of the books in her room, no broken spines, no falling out pages, no weird watermarks. They were the newest books she'd ever owned, even her old school only provided used text books, and she vowed to herself that she would keep them looking nice for as long as possible.  
Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Penny made her way to her first class. The school was huge, but easy to navigate, so Penny managed to find her class without being late. As the other students filed into the room, Penny tried to work out where she should sit. She didn't want to take someone else's seat, but the longer she stood the more eyes she felt on her and more awkward she felt.

“Hey, are you alright?” A blonde haired girl asked concerned.

“O-oh yeah...j-just I'm not sure which seats are free...” Penny replied, fiddling with her bag. She been in too much of a rush this morning to feel nervous, but now she was actually in class it all hit her at once.

“The seat next to me if free.” The girl said, smiling kindly.

“Oh..thanks.” Penny said shyly.

“I'm Gwen by the way. Gwen Stacy.” The girl said, showing Penny to her desk.

“Penelope Parker...Penny.” Penny said.

“Well it is nice to meet you Penny. You don't have to look so nervous, everyone is really nice here.” Gwen reassured. “How is your schedule?”

“Oh okay I think...it is weird having so much free time in the day.” Penny said, handing the blonde girl her time table. Unlike her old school, Midgard Academy believed in giving its students several free periods through out the day. It meant the school day was longer than a normal school, but the idea was that students would use this time for group study or homework and then spend the evenings relaxing or with friends. In reality most students spent both their free periods and the evenings with friends, and then rushed out their homework ten minuets before lessons started, but no one told the teachers that.

“Yeah, I think the idea is students get all their talking out during breaks and so pay more attention in class.” Gwen replied, looking over the schedule. “Oh this isn't too bad...your teachers are all pretty good...aww but I was hoping we'd have the same lunch period.”

“Yeah...that's a shame.” Penny said, disappointed.

“Don't worry, there are a couple frees we have together and we can always hang out after class.” Gwen said, handing the schedule back. “Ofcourse you could have made a completely new set of friends by the end of the day and we may never speak again.” she added joking.

“Well here's hoping.” Penny joked back, feeling a little less nervous now.

The rest of the class was uneventful, her teacher was nice enough and the work was similar to what she did at Middleton High, squashing her fears that a private school might have a tougher work load than her old public school. When it was over, Gwen directed her to the room of her next class, which happened to be her favourite, science.

“Ah you must be Miss Parker.” Doctor Connors said as she entered the room.

“Um yes sir..” Penny replied nervously, as the other student entered the room, she couldn't wait till she wasn't new any more and people would stop staring at her.

“I'm Doctor Connors.” He said, introducing himself. “And I'm glad to say you make us an even number. Now let's see...ah I think Rogers will be best.” He added, gesturing to a blond boy sitting at the back of class room.

“Mr Roger you'll be partnered with Miss Parker from now on, though I'm sure Miss Cooper and Miss Brant will miss your company” Doctor Connors said, causing the class to laugh while two girls blushed and looked away.

Slightly confused Penny walked over and sat down next to the boy, instantly realising why the girls had been blushing. The blond wasn't just attractive, he was probably one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen. Just the right amount of muscles, big blue eyes and a boy next door face. He looked like he an actor you would see in a rom com, the one the girl doesn't go for a first because she'd rather be with the jerk, but then falls for in the end because he is just so sweet. Penny ofcourse was ready to fall for him right now, though he was undoubtedly taken, or a jerk, or a taken jerk.

“Sorry about this.” He whispered as Doctor Connor's started the lesson.

“W-wha? Oh um I mean...what?” Penny said, hoping he hadn't noticed she was staring.

“Sorry you were partnered with me...I'm really not that good at science.” The boy said, sheepishly. “I...i'm actually in the year above but I have to re-sit this class so...I'm sorry if I drag your grade down.”

“Ah, i'm sure you won't!” Penny replied “I'm pretty good at science so I'm sure we'll even out.”

“Haha let's hope so.” The boy replied smiling. Penny felt her heart skip a beat, he definitely wasn't a jerk, so he had to be taken. “I'm Steve by the way.”

“P-penelope...Penny.” Penny replied, praying she wasn't blushing.

“Nice to meet you Penny.” Steve said, turning and beginning to actually pay attention to the lecture.

For the rest of the lesson, Penny forced herself to act like a normal human being and not a love sick freak, which was more difficult then one would imagine, especially when they started the experiment and she actually had to talk to Steve. At least science was easy for her, if it had been a difficult lesson she would have probably embarrassed herself ten times as much.

“Wow, you really are good at science aren't you?” Steve said as they walked out the lesson together.

“Oh you know...my parents were scientists so..” Penny replied modestly, she couldn't look him in the eye but she forced herself not to look at her feet.

“Really? Wow. So what do they do now?” Steve asked.

“Huh?”

“Well you said 'were' so I assumed they changed careers.”

“Oh no...they died..” Penny said sadly, looking at her feet this time.

“Ah! I'm sorry.” Steve replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. “My Mom died just before I came here. I was living with my grandparents but..I thought it would be easier on them for me to come here, so I applied for the sports scholarship.”

“You are a scholarship? Me too! I used to live with my Aunt and Uncle but then he died so...”

“Oh really? I guess you and I have a lot in common.” Steve said, smiling again. “Oh I better get to my next class, do you know where you are going?”

“Um yeah, I have a free now.” Penny replied.

“Okay great, I'll see you around then.” Steve said, heading down the hall.

“Right, see you around!” Penny replied, waving as he left.

“Wow, way to act like a complete dork Penny.” She said to herself, blushing. “I think I'll go back to my room until I remember how to not act like an idiot.”

Penny knew that she should really wander around the school and try to talk to people, but she was too nervous. It was one thing to talk to someone in class when she was sat next to them, but walking up and talking to someone out of the blue? That was too hard for her. Penny was much better when someone else started the conversation.

It took her fifteenth minutes to find her way back to her room, thanks to her getting turned around a total of three times. She had thought about asking someone for directions, but was a mixture of too shy and too embarrassed. When she finally did reach her room, she was just about ready to crawl into her bed and sleep until her next class, unfortunately for her there was something waiting in her room that meant that wasn't about to happen.

“Good Morning.” Loki said laying on her bed. He didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading

“Why are you in my room!? How did you even get in here?!” Penny almost yelled, walking over to him, allowing her door to shut behind her.

“Your room proves to be an effective place to hide out, what with the built in library and all.” The black haired boy replied, gesturing towards the books that covered half of Penny's floor. “As for how I got in....Magic.” he added, smirking.

“Oh magic ofcourse. Get out!” Penny snapped, pointing towards her door “If you want peace go hang out in your own room!”

“No, my room mate is an annoyance I prefer to avoid.” Loki replied, turning a page of the book.

“Well you can't stay here!”

“Why not? Worried Rogers might see me and get the wrong idea?”

“W-what?”

“I saw you getting all gooey over the boy scout. You know you don't have a chance right? Every girl in the school wants a pieces of him, and rumour is he has someone.”

“Oh...” Penny replied deflated. It wasn't like she really thought she had a chance with someone like him, but it still hurt to have someone else confirm it.

“Aww, don't look so sad. Perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement.” Loki said, sitting up.

“What do you mean?” Penny asked warily.

“Well, if you really want Blondie, I might be able to help you. In exchange for use of your room of course.”

“...Define 'use'.”

“You may set any terms you like, all I want is a place I will not be disturbed when I wish to escape certain people.”

Penny thought back to the events of last night and decided she had a pretty good idea of who Loki wanted to avoid.

“...Alright. But you can't come in while I'm asleep, or changing clothes, and no going through my drawers when I'm not here, or taking anything from my room, or bringing anyone else in.” Penny listed off.

“Deal.” Loki said, shaking her hand.

“Right so, what do I do about Steve?” Penny asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

“Right now? Nothing.” Loki replied.

“What?! I can do that and kick you out of my room!” Penny said. Loki rolled his eyes in response.

“Look, rumour is that Rogers has a girl, but if it is a secret then he can't be very happy with her.” Loki explained. “You already have an in with him, just act like a normal human being and not another one of those sappy love struck fools, then when he finally dumps her you'll be right on deck to take her place.”

“I guess that could work.” Penny said, thoughtfully.

“Ofcourse it will.” Loki replied. “Now, I'm hungry. Join me for lunch.” he added, more a demand then a request.

“Oh, um...alright.” Penny said. She hadn't managed to find the canteen yet, so she might as well have Loki show her. “But isn't it a bit early? It is only 11.”

“The canteen is open 6 till 10 every day, but even so, 90% of students try and get in between 12 and 1. If you want to avoid the rush, go a different time.” Loki said, heading out of Penny's room into the hall.

“Ah okay. Any other tips I should know?” Penny asked, following him.

“Yes, but I don't give information out for free.” Loki replied, smirking. This time it was Penny's turn to roll her eyes, she had a feeling this would be a running theme with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midgard Academy's Canteen was much fancier than the one at Penny's old school, to the point that referring to them both with the same word was an insult. Her old canteen had been a simple room, with long square tables and uncomfortable chairs that you couldn't move, as they were bolted to the floor. The Midgard Academy canteen on the other hand was more like a restaurant, with comfy chairs at smaller separate tables and a second level available with more seats. The food selection was much more extensive too, where her old school had had a random choice of one hot meal or something from the vending machine, Midgard offered a choice of cereals (which were meant for breakfast but left out all day, Loki informed her), a selection of fruit, various sandwiches and two hot meals (that Loki informed her would be different to the hot meals offered for dinner). Unlike her old school, the meals were also free, or rather the prices was included in the admission fee, but since Penny was a scholarship, they were free to her.

“Wow, this place is impressive.” Penny said sitting opposite Loki at one of the empty tables. She had picked up a sandwich, some crisps and an apple so she could tell her Aunt she was being healthy.

“I suppose it must be, for a scholarship.” Loki replied, taking a bite of the pasta dish he had chosen.

“Oh well you know I'm just happy whenever I'm in a building that has a roof.” Penny snarked, opening her crisp packet. “Meanwhile I suppose you've been living in a castle with a million servants.”

“Oh not quite a million, maybe just a couple hundred.” Loki replied.

“Ha ha...wait are you serious?”

“Well I am a prince, where did you expect me to live?”

“A prince? You are messing with me again aren't you?” Penny scoffed.

“It is true! You've head of Asgard I assume?” Loki asked.

“Um yeah, isn't it in Europe somewhere?” Penny replied.

“Your grasp of geography is impressive, I see why you got a scholarship.” Loki said sarcastically “That is where I am prince of. I'm just in America for school.”

“Oh...wow.” Penny said, slightly dumb folded. She couldn't say she had seen that one coming. “So um..was that why those guys were--”

“Brother!!” A voice bellowed from across the canteen interrupting Penny's question.

“Oh not now.” Loki sigh, exasperated. He rubbed his forehead as if he felt a headache coming on.

Penny looked over in the direction of the voice to see a tall, muscled boy walking towards them. He had blond hair that was long for a boy, but some how seemed to suit him, and the beginning of a beard that made him look older than he was.

“Good day to you brother.” He said smiling and sitting himself next to Loki. “I did not see you this morning.”

“That is because I left early, your snoring isn't conducive to ones attempt at a lie in.” Loki replied, refusing to look at his brother.

“Ah apologises brother, but I have little control over what noises I make in my sleep.” Thor replied cheerfully.

“I've noticed.” Loki said, half glaring at his brother. “Why we have to share a room is beyond me. Father could easily afford to pay for separate ones.”

“Yes, but Mother asked me to keep an eye on you, which is better done in a shared room.”

“Yes well I hope Mother realises any drop in my grades is down to you depriving me of sleep! I swear it would be quieter sleeping next to a pneumatic drill.”

“You jest brother” Thor laughed, slapping him on the back, causing Loki to almost knock over his lunch.

“And who is your new friend?” The blond asked, giving Penny a smile. She had to admit, he was a good looking guy, but if it was a choice she much prefer Steve's boy next door good looks.

“This is Penelope, she is new.” Loki said as if it was the most boring thing in the world.

“Good day Penelope, I am Thor, Loki's elder brother.” Thor said, extending a hand out towards her.

So this is the guy Loki was talking about last night, Penny thought to herself. Well she could see why the guys had run off when they thought she might call him, he looked like he could squash all three of them without even breaking a sweat.

“Hello, it is Penny actually. No one calls me Penelope unless they are mad.” Penny said, shaking his hand.

“Well they should, it is a beautiful name.” Thor said smiling. Penny smiled back, she could tell what he said was just to be nice rather than flirtatious, but even so it was sweet. Out the corner of her eye she saw Loki angrily stab a piece of pasta with his fork, and then she remembered last night, when Loki had refused her help at first when he thought it was just a tactic to get to Thor. It must be easy to be over shadowed with someone like Thor around she thought.

“Thank you.” Penny said, pulling her hand away. “So, this is the room mate you mentioned? You never said he was your brother.” Penny said, purposely addressing Loki rather than Thor.

“It was a needless detail.” Loki said, shoving the remaining pasta into his mouth. “Now if you excuse us Thor, I promised I show Pene-- Penny around the school.” He added, standing up from the table. Penny looked down at her own tray, she hadn't even started her apple and her sandwich was only half eaten, but she decided it was best not to argue At least she could take the apple with her.

“It was nice meeting you Thor.” Penny said, standing and picking up her tray to clear it away.

“You too Miss Penelope, please make sure to keep my brother out of trouble.” Thor said, still smiling.

“Will do.” Penny replied, smiling back.

“Alright, come along now we wouldn't want you late for your next class.” Loki said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the canteen.

“Your brother seems nice.” Penny said once they were outside.

“Oh doesn't he just?” Loki snapped sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

“I'm sensing you two don't get on.” Penny said removing her arm from his grip and walking beside him.

“He is a pompous idiot who snores like a jack hammer.” Loki growled. “But yet I seem to be the only one who sees that, the rest of the world treats him as though he was a gift bestowed by the gods.”

“I see.” Penny replied. “Makes me glad I'm an only child.”

“Lucky...” Loki replied, kicking a can on the ground. “I'm surprised you came with me.”

“Well you did technically just promise to show me around.” Penny said, smirking.

“That was just to get us out of there.” Loki said, turning to look at her.

“Oh well maybe I'll just go back and ask Thor if-”

“Fine! Well played. Where would you like to go?”

“Well I haven't managed to find the library yet.”

“The library? Don't you have enough books stacked in your room?” Loki asked, raising his eye brow.

“You can never have enough books.” Penny replied, matter of factly. Loki just smiled.

“Fine. Come along then, I think you'll be impressed.” He said, opening the door to the next building and leading her inside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sat in the library and stared hopelessly at his text book. He hated science about as much as anyone could possible hate a subject, but unfortunately for him it was required if he ever wanted to graduate.

“Now that is the face of a man, who is about to flip over a table” A voice said from in front of him. Steve looked up to see a brown hair man with sunglasses smirking down at him.

“This stuff is impossible, I didn't get it the first time and I don't get it now.” Steve complained, looking helplessly back at his book.

“It isn't exactly rocket science Steve.” The boy said, taking his book. “You know if you let me tutor you..”

“We tried that last year Tony, and you know how it turned out.” Steve said, blushing slightly. Tony smirked, he remember exactly how it had turned out last time and would greatly like to repeat the experience.  
Tony hadn't realised Steve was gay at first, not when he offered to tutor him anyway. At first he was just being a friend and helping a poor guy who struggled with science. Of course it didn't hurt that the poor boy in question was twelve stone of pure muscle, but eye candy aside Tony really did just want to help out a friend. And he had, for a while. Steve was a slow learner, but he got things eventually, and his grades did slowly begin to improve. It wasn't until Tony determined that Steve was too stressed out to learn effectively, and decided that the best way to solve this was vodka shots, did the studying begin to take a back seat. The first time they kissed had been when Tony was in the middle of trying to convince Steve he wasn't stupid. The blond had cut him off mid-sentence, but then fled from the room the moment the kiss ended. Tony hadn't seen Steve for three days after that.  
The next time he saw him, the blond had turned up drunk at Tony's dorm room, and explained that although he had had inklings that he might be gay for a while, his grandfather had always told him such feelings were unnatural, and so he had refused to give it any real consideration. However, the more time he spent with Tony, the more he realised he liked him as more than a friend, and the mix of drink removing his inhibitions and Tony being so kind to him, had made him to decide to just go for it and kiss him. He had felt terrible afterwards, and was too scared to face Tony for fear of what he would say.  
The next three days had been spent with Steve hiding in his room, trying to work things through in his mind, but after finding the bottle of vodka his room mate had hidden, he had felt more confident about talking to Tony, and so had headed straight over to explain his behaviour.  
Tony had sat and listened carefully to what his friend had to say, and when the blond was done, he had walked over, smacked him over the head and called him an idiot. He then went on to tell Steve that he wasn't a freak, and that anyone who thought so was a homophobic piece of shit that Steve shouldn't be wasting his time with. He added that Steve should take as much time as he needed to deal with this, and come out when he felt comfortable, and when he did Tony would be the first in line to take him out, to the point he would challenge any other suitors to a knife fight if they tried to get in his way.  
Steve had felt a lot better after that, and although as far as the rest of the school was concerned he was as heterosexual as could be, his tutoring sessions with Tony had dissolved into make out sessions, with the Tony's dorm room providing a privacy that made Steve feel completely comfortable to be himself. The only downside had been that his science grade had dropped to the point he had to repeat the first year curriculum, and so this year he had promised himself to make out less and study more.

“Maybe I'll ask Penny for some help...she seems pretty smart.” Steve said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

“Penny? Who's that?” Tony asked, not recognising the name.

“Oh a new scholarship student, she got me as her lab partner.” Steve explained.

“Poor thing.” Tony snarked. “Still at least you are away from those two other girls, you know they had the hots for you.”

“No they didn't, they were just being nice.” Steve replied.

“Oh come on Steve they were practically drooling” Tony said, giving him a look. “You know all these fan girls would back off if they knew the truth.”

“Don't Tony. You know I'm not ready.” Steve snapped.

“Aww come on Steve I'm just kidding. You know I won't tell.” Tony said, taking off his sunglasses. “It just bugs me all these bimbos swarming around. “

“You have your fair share of fans you know.” Steve replied.

“Yes, but I let all mine down gently. You are too nice, it makes them think they have a shot. This Penny better not be another drooling idiot. Maybe I should have a word, nip it in the bud.” Tony said, playing with his sunglasses.

“I don't think you need to.” Steve said, nodding towards the library entrance. Tony turned just in time to see Penny and Loki walk in, the girls eyes lighting up as she entered the room.

“So that is Penny huh? Guess I don't need to worry, she obviously has terrible taste in people.” Tony said, watching the two as they disappeared behind a bookcase.

“Tony don't be a jerk, it is nice if Loki's actually made a friend. You know Thor is worried about him.” Steve scolded.

“Loki doesn't have friends for a good reason. You remember he put blue dye in my shampoo right?” Tony said, turning back to the blond.

“Yes, and I remember he did it because you and Clint covered him in flour.”

“Hey that was because--”

“Tony! Enough We are not having this conversation again. You are both to blame and that prank war got way out of control. The west building still smell of fish and the school had to hire a crane to get the cow off the roof, just let it go.” Steve sighed tiredly.  
Tony pouted and mumbled something about it not being his fault cows could go upstairs but not down. Steve just shock his head and went back to his text book. He had to admit, it was hard to imagine that Loki wasn't up to something, but he'd give the boy the benefit of the doubt for now. He could always have a quiet word with Penny in the future if something seemed off. Orphans should look out for each other after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This fic is based on an RP Me and my friend Wikketkrikket did a few months back. She is a much better author than me, so go check out her work :P
> 
> I have no idea when this will next update, I'm not great with multichapter fics (hence why I didn't post Red and Blue until it was done), but I will do my best to keep this updating. If I really start to struggle, I might start posting a new chapter every time I complete a scene. Not the best way to work, but at least then you guys will get more of the story and there won't be a half done chapter sitting on my laptop never to be seen. But we'll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

In the years since she started school, Penny could proudly say she had never been called to the Principle office. She had been sent to the school councillor a few times, especially after her Uncle died, but never the Principle, that was a place you only got sent to if you were in serious trouble.  
As she made her way down the hall, Penny nervously raked her brain for any inkling of why she might have been called there. Had someone told on her for allowing Loki in her room with the door closed?  
Over the past few months, the black haired boy had become an almost constant fixture in her room, to the point she was more surprised when she opened her door and didn't see him there. Most of the time he just sat on her bed and read while occasionally complaining about what ever annoying thing Thor had done this week. Sometimes though he would play his favourite game known as 'let's annoy Penny' which would almost always end with her threatening to throw him out the window. Penny couldn't quite wrap her head around Loki, sometimes he seems like an articulate mature man that no one could mistake for a prince, and others he seemed like a little boy who just wanted her attention. 

“You are so annoying!” Penny had told him one day after a particular spirited game of 'let's annoy Penny' that had ended in them throwing paper balls at each other. 

“And yet you let me stay. Perhaps you are a masochist.” Loki had teased, managing to bounce a ball of paper off her head as he did. 

“Or I'm worried that if I kick you out you'll send some royal guards after me.” Penny had said, throwing one at his face but missing.

“Oh absolutely. What is the use of guards if I can not get them to rough up people who displease me?” Loki replied, smirking. “Probably in your best interest to stay on my good side.” 

So she had let him stay, and now she was going to get in trouble for it. It wasn't like they were doing anything naughty, Penny was still completely smitten with Steve and Loki knew that. Penny only kept the door shut so no one would see and tell Thor where Loki was hiding.

Taking a deep breath, Penny composed herself and knocked on the Office door. She would be fine. This might not even be about Loki, after all wouldn't they have called him to the Office too? It wouldn't be fair to only scold her, even if Loki was a Prince.

“Come in.” A stern voice said from behind the door. Scared, Penny pushed the door open slowly.

“Y-you wanted to see me sir?” Penelope said, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“Ah Miss Parker, good.” Principle Coulson said smiling, as she entered. Penny looked over to see two other boys also standing in the room. One looked about as nervous as she was, while the other looked cool and, if anything, slightly bored. 

“There is no need to look so worried, none of you are in trouble.” Principle Coulson said as Penny walked over to stand with the others. 

“I've called you three here because you have the highest science grade in your respective years. As some of you already know, each year Midgard Academy enters the Young enterprise science competition, and having managed to convince the committee that there won't be a repeat of last year.” Principle Coulson explained, looking pointedly at the cooler of the two boys. “I would like you three to work on this years project together.”

“I'm in, I should have won last year anyway. That disqualification was completely uncalled for.” Tony said.

“The project was to build a remote control car Mr Stark, not a entry for robot wars!” Principle Couldson scolded. 

“Hey I didn't hear any complaints when I was building the flamethrower.” Tony retorted.

“Yes you did, I did nothing but complain.” The other boy stated, fiddling with his glasses, Tony just waved him off.

“That aside, you two did good work last year and I'm sure Miss Parker will make a great asset to your team.” Principle Coulson said, giving Penny a small smile. “This years project is to build a robotic arm, if you win the school will get $4000 prize money and you three will get a $1000 to split between you.” 

“$1000!” Penny blurted out. She couldn't help but be shocked, even part of $1000 was a lot of money to her. 

“Yes but that is only if you win of course. You can have Lab 5 to use as you wish, I'll let you work out between yourselves when you are all free.” Coulson explained. “I'll be keeping a close eye on the project this time, so no weapons Mr Stark.”

“Fiiine” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Penny couldn't help but wonder how he got away with being so rude to the Principle.

“Here are the details of this years contest, you have a few months to get it done but please keep procrastination to a minimum.” Principle Coulson said, handing Tony a file. “Since I know you all have a free period now, why don't you make a start?”

The three of them nodded, sensing that it was more a demand than a request, and made their way out of the office.

“A robot arm huh? Atleast it is a step up from last year, this might actually be a challenge.” Tony said, flipping through the file as they walked to Lab five. 

“Does this mean you'll avoid adding anything crazy this year?” The other boy said, Penny realised she hadn't actually caught his name yet. 

“They never said we couldn't make improvements to the specifications.” Tony replied.

“And how was adding flame thrower an improvement?” The boy asked.

“How was it not?” Tony said, smirking. The other boy just signed in annoyance. 

“I hope you can help me keep him under control, Hank was nothing but a bad influence.” The boy said to Penny. 

“I can try. I'm Penelope by the way, Penny.” Penny said. 

“It is nice to meet you Penny, I'm Bruce and this is Tony, as you might have guessed we worked on the project last year.”

“And we would have won too, if the judges weren't afraid of a little fire power.” Tony said annoyed.

“You set the judges table on fire.” Bruce scolded.

“Technically that was Hank.” Tony replied. Penny couldn't help but smile, the two boys argued like an old married couple, so she could tell they were close friends. 

“So Penny, you are Steve's lab partner right?” Tony asked, as they walked into lab 5. 

“Oh? Yes I am.” Penny replied, trying not to blush at the thought of the blonde. “You two are friends?”

“Oh you could say that.” Tony replied smirking. “He says you are pretty smart, think you might be able to help him pass this year?” 

“I'll do my best.” Penny said smiling. “It isn't that Steve doesn't get the work, it just takes him a little longer to wrap his head around the concepts sometimes.” She added.

“Yeah that sounds about right. I tried tutoring him last year but we got...distracted.” Tony said, smiling to himself. Penny was about to ask what was so distracting but Bruce interrupted.

“Well these don't look too bad.” He said, laying out the basic blue print on the table. Penny looked them over and wondered if her and Bruce were looking at the same thing.

“Don't worry, I've had experience with this so it is a bit clearer to me.” Bruce said, having noticed her confused look. “You'll get the hang of it.”

“And if you don't, you can hand us tools.” Tony said smirking, Penny swotted at him, though she could tell he was only teasing. Both Bruce and Tony seemed like pretty nice guys, and she was looking forward to working with them. She just hoped that Bruce was right and the plans would seem a little simpler once she'd been working on them a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was watching Penny carefully. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but still Tony didn't trust her. He didn't trust any of Steve's female friends, mainly because he knew that everyone of them, bar Natasha whose interests lay solely with Clint not that she would ever admit it, was trying to place themselves firmly on deck to be his next girlfriend. It annoyed the heck out of Tony, but at least it was better than before, when girls had been throwing themselves at the oblivious blonde, and Tony found it hard not to spray them all with cold water. No since Tony had started the rumour that Steve had a girlfriend, most of the girls had back off, but there was still a selection who hung around just waiting for the right moment to pounce. Tony wished Steve would just tell them he was gay, but he knew the blond wasn't ready, and however tempting it was to start a rumour about Steve's real orientation, he knew that would only serve to hurt him.

So for now, Tony just watched. In his experience girls had a tendency to be rather sneaky when they weren't going to get what they wanted, and Steve was the type of naïve dope that could easily end up wrapped around someone's little finger. It didn't help that Steve had taken a special interest in Penny, worrying about her the way a big brother would. He said it was because they were both orphans, and so should look out for each other, but Tony couldn't help but wonder if Penny might be using this to her advantage. Penny might seem nice, but this was a girl who kept close company with Loki, so Tony could be forgiven for not believing she wasn't 100% genuine.

“So it is pretty straight forward, we could probably make a start on the base but I've got a class in twenty minuets.” Bruce said, about forty minuets into working on the project.

“Me too, history.” Tony said, pulling a face, he'd hadn't gotten get a feel for Penelope yet, but knew Steve would give him a lecture if he tried to skip class. 

“Well let's call it a day for now then, we can come back next time we are all free.” Bruce said, taking out his schedule.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony said taking out his own.

“So your boyfriend gonna get all jealous about you spending your free time with a good looking guy...and Bruce.” he asked Penny, handing his timetable to Bruce.

“Hmm? Oh I don't have a boyfriend.” Penny said, going in her bag for her own schedule.

“Oh? So you and Loki aren't...?” Tony said.

“No, Loki and me are just friends.” Penny replied.

“And there is no one back home? In...where ever?” Tony asked.

“New York, Queens.” Penny said. 

“Oh hey, me too. Well Manhattan, but they are pretty close.” Tony said. 

“Really? It is a shame we didn't meet before, we could have been friends.” Penny replied. “I wasn't exactly popular at my old school, especially not with guys. They were a lot more interested in cheer leader than science nerds.” She added.

Tony looked at her, Penny was short and small in almost every respect, very much a plain Jane, she could see how she could easily looked over.

“I see” Tony said “Well sorry kiddo, I'm taken and so is Bruce. Pretty sure Loki is free though, mainly because no one wants him.” 

“Tony.” Bruce warned.

“What? He dyed my hair blue, I've earned that right to insult him.” Tony replied, cause Bruce to roll his eyes. 

“He did? Why?” Penny asked. 

“Because he is a jerk.” Tony replied. 

“Or because Tony and Loki were engaged in a escalating prank war that ended with them both almost getting expelled.” Bruce explained. 

“Yeah well, I got in the last shot so in my books, I won.” Tony said, smirking. Bruce sighed and went back to comparing schedules. 

It turned out they all had at least one free that lined up each day, so arranged to meet up every other day for now.  
Bidding the others farewell, Tony left and headed to his history class, where he took his seat next to Steve and proceeded to spend most of the lesson doodling add ons to the robot arm, barely paying attention to the actual class. History bored him, he didn't see the point of looking into the past, not when he could be thinking about the future. Steve however loved history, it was the one subject he was passing with flying colours, and he was always interested to learn more. 

“It is important to know where we came from.” Steve would say when ever Tony complained about the subject. “How else will we know where we are going?” 

Tony would normally respond by rolling his eyes, but he had to admit he found his boyfriend's passion for the subject kind of cute. 

Once the lesson finished, the two headed over to the canteen for lunch. Picking up a slice of pizza, which Steve complained was unhealthy to have for breakfast and lunch, while Steve picked up a salad, which Tony complained was boring no matter when you had it, the two headed over to Thor and their usual table, only to find a surprise guest waiting for them. 

“Stark.” Loki said as the two boy sat down.

“Rock of ages.” Tony said, returning the glare. “To what do we owe the...well not pleasure..” 

“I'm not here by choice, I assure you.” Loki replied.

“It is better than sitting alone brother, and I so rarely see you these days.” Thor said, his mouth half full.

“We share a room, how much more do you want to see me?” Loki snapped, moving away from the spew of crumbs. “And at least alone I don't get covered in bits of chicken.” 

“No Penny today?” Steve asked. 

“Penelope had to return some books to the library and I chose to eat rather than help her carry another dozen books back to her room.” Loki said “Though if I knew what company I'd be forced to keep, I might have reconsidered.” Loki said.

“It is no picnic for us either.” Tony said 

“Tony.” Steve said in his best 'you-are-being-a-jerk' voice.

“Do not worry brother, I'm sure your girlfriend will return soon.” Thor said happily “Though she is welcome to sit with us too, I would like to speak to her again.” 

“Penny is not my girlfriend.” Loki said, though Tony noticed it wasn't a forceful no, like he was insulted by the idea.

“That is a shame, she is a nice girl.” Steve said, eating a bit of salad. Loki shot Steve a quick glare, but it disappeared before the blond saw it. 

“Are you interested?” Loki asked, watching Steve closely. 

“Oh um..no..I er...have someone” Steve replied, embarrassed.

“So I hear.” Loki said “And yet no one knows who she is, I'm starting to wonder if she is imaginary. Either that or you are embarrassed of them.”

“What?! No I err...” Steve stuttered. 

“Shut it Princess!” Tony snapped. “Steve is just a private person, it isn't important who he is dating.” 

“I suppose.” Loki shrugged “but there seems to be quite a few girls here holding a torch for you, they might back off if your mystery girlfriend was to reveal herself.”

“Heh, I don't think any girl sees me that way.” Steve laughed. Tony and Loki stared at him. It always baffled Tony that Steve just couldn't seem to see how good looking he was. Tony theorised that is was due to his childhood, where the blond had been a scrawny kid who spent most of his time getting beat up. A childhood like that can leave a scar on the self esteem that not eve winning the puberty jackpot can fix. 

“It is amazing how oblivious you are.” Loki said. “You are almost as bad as him.” he added, pointing to his brother who was currently places a third chicken leg in his mouth. 

“Wha?” Thor asked, mouthful.

“Alright...that is my limit.” Loki said disgusted. “I will take my leave.” 

“Aww so soon?” Tony said sarcastically, Loki shot him a glare but didn't say anything, instead turning and walking away. 

Tony turned to Steve and shot him a 'are-you-okay' look. Steve nodded gently and poked at him food.  
He wasn't okay, Loki had hit a nerve that Steve hadn't even realised was there. Did Tony think that way? That Steve was embarrassed of him? Because that wasn't the case. If anything he was embarrassed of himself, or at least worried about what everyone would think.  
He looked at Tony. he wanted to talk to him, but couldn't while Thor was around. Steve had often wondered what the the larger blond would think of him being in a relationship with a man. He hoped Thor would be accepting, and he definitely didn't seem the type to be homophobic, but Steve wasn't sure how Asgardian's felt about same sex relationships. For all he knew they could be another Russia. 

“I hope my brother's words did not upset you.” Thor said kindly. “He can have a forked tounge at times, but I doubt he truly meant you any harm.” 

“It's fine Thor, I am just not that hungry.” Steve replied, poking at his salad once more, before pushing it away.

“You probably just need some air.” Tony said “I need to swing by the library, I'll come with you.”  
Steve smiled and nodded. No he definitely wasn't embarrassed by Tony, but some times, just sometimes, he thought life would be easier if Tony was a girl. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to get the image of Thor's attempt to fit an entire chicken into his mouth out of his head, Loki walked the hall down to the library. He was hoping to catch Penelope before class and maybe have an intelligent conversation for a bit. Not that he was desperate to see her or anything, no she was just a means to an end, a way to cleanse himself after his lunch with the three stooges. The idea that he would date Penny was idiotic even for Thor. The two were just friends, not even that, they were partners who hung out to achieve a mutual beneficial end. Loki would have to make sure to mention he'd taken steps to fulfil his side of the bargin. Not that he had accomplished all that much, not with Stark there to stop him getting too much information. Still, he had managed to get in a good few shots, the girlfriend was definitely a weak spot and it was always good to know a weak spot. Still, Loki wished he knew exactly who this secret girlfriend was, then he could work out how to split the two up. In all likely hood, the girl in question was probably not so much a secret as not-at-this-school, but if that was the case then why wouldn't the blond have just said so? Loki would have to do more digging.  
Before he was able to give it any further thought, Loki felt a tin can bounce off the back of his head. 

“10 points!” Eddie Brock cheered, as his two friends laughed behind him. Loki turn and glared at the group. He'd had run ins with these three before, the last time being the day he'd met Penny. Eddie Brock, Roderick Kingsley and Phil Urich, undoubtedly the nastiest pieces of work in the entire school, and the three boys Loki despised more than anyone else. 

“Wow, that glare might have been a little scary if not for the girl hair.” Phil laughed. 

“Be quiet you dull creature.” Loki snapped. Since the bullying had begun the group had mocked several things about Loki's status and appearance, but his long hair was definitely their favourite target. 

“Oh we are sorry, you majesty.” Eddie said, bowing dramatically “Perhaps thou should come over here and makest me close it.” 

Loki clenched his fists, oh how he'd love to wipe those smug smirks off those idiotic faces, but alas much to his father's annoyance he hadn't been born a fighter, and any confrontation with one of them would end badly, let alone three. 

“You fools aren't worth my time.” Loki said, turning to leave. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but perhaps if he walked fast, he could reach the library and the boys would leave him in peace. The cowards never tortured him in front of a crowd.

Unfortunately for Loki, as soon as he tried to move, Roderick stepped around him and blocked his path. 

“Whats the matter Loki? Scared to show us what you're made of?” He asked spitefully. Behind Loki, Phil made chicken noises. 

“You know what? I think that girly hair of his is making him think like a girl” Eddie said, grabbing Loki from behind and restraining him.

“I think you are right, why don't we help he become a man?” Roderick said, pulling out a pair of scissors. They've been waiting for this, Loki thought to himself, they've been waiting for a chance since Penny stopped them last time. 

“Don't you dare!” He snapped, starting to struggle. “I will not be disgraced by someone so beneath me!” 

Roderick punched him in the stomach. 

“Beneath you?! You arrogant little princess! I could squash you under my boot and no one would care. No one likes you, if it wasn't for your brother you'd have been run out of here long ago, back to Asgarden or where ever the hell you come from.” Roderick spat angrily. “Now hold him still Eddie, I don't want to cut him...much.” 

“Leave him alone!” A voice yelled from up the corridor. The boys turned to see Penny marching towards them.

“Eugh it is that same bitch from before.” Phil said annoyed. “What? You here to tell us you are gonna tell on us again? Good look finding anyone before we are done and gone.”

Loki continued to struggle as Roderick's hand curled around his hair, he knew that Phil was right. By the time Penny had gotten help the damage would be done, and no amount of punishment to the three boys would change that. However, Penny didn't run and get help, instead she ran straight at Roderick, and tackled him to the ground. 

It was a simple plan, knock the boy to the ground, grab the scissors and run, but unfortunately for Penny she hadn't counted on the force of the tackled causing her to fall to the ground as well.

“You little bitch!” Phil said, grabbing her as she tried to stand. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Calm down Phil.” Roderick said, standing up himself. “Obviously she wants to volunteer to take the Princess' place.” He added, smirking. 

“Oh right, how noble.” Phil said, smirking too. 

“Let me go!” Penny said, struggling against his grip. 

“I'd hold still if I were you, don't want you losing an ear now do we?” Phil whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck made her skin crawl. 

“Leave her alone!” Loki snapped angrily, trying to escape Eddie's grip.

“Calm down Princess, you'll still get a turn.” Eddie said cruelly, tightening his grip. Loki watching in horror as Roderick's hands curled around Penny's hair, and then in one swift motion, cut through it like it was paper. 

“My hair...” Penny said, looking down at the fallen hair on the ground. The two boys laughed cruelly. 

“Aww don't look so sad, I'll make sure your boyfriend matches.” Roderick said, brushing the hair off the scissors. Penny felt tears sting her eyes and as one fell down her cheek, Loki saw red. 

Pushing back with all the force he could muster, Loki threw Eddie into the wall behind him, winding him. The moment the boy loosened his grip, Loki made a be-line for Roderick, punching him straight in the face. Shocked, the other boy was unable to react and Loki punched him again and again, knocking him to the ground. 

“I should break your neck you dishonourable little worm!” He yelled angrily. Phil watched in shock and horror as blood began to gush from his friend's nose, he loosened his grip on Penny who pushed him away. 

“Loki! Loki that is enough!” Penny said, trying to calm her friend down. “It is alright, just stop!” But Loki wasn't listening, it felt good to hit this boy, the boy who had tortured him for months. As far as he was concerned Roderick deserved every hit. 

As he raised his fist to punch the boy once again, strong hands wrapped around him and pulled him away.

“Let me go!” he yelled, trying to hit out at the blond restraining him. 

“Loki! Loki calm down! Just calm down.” Steve said, pulled him further away from the bleeding boy. 

“No! Look at what he did!” Loki yelled, gesturing at Penny. As Steve looked over at the crying girl, Phil made a run for it, quickly followed by Eddie who had regained his breath. 

“I think you should have let him keep hitting him.” Tony said angrily, walking over to the boy on the floor.

“My nose! I think he broke my nose!” Roderick whined. 

“Good!” Tony spat “You are lucky I don't kick people who are already down, because if I did you wouldn't be seeing consciousness for a while. You've got time to get to the nurse, but once I get the full story we'll be having a chat, understand Kingsley?”

“Screw off Stark.” Kingsley barked, getting to his feet and running off. Tony sighed and turned to Penny. 

“You okay?” He asked gently. “What happened?”

“I just wanted them to leave Loki alone...” Penny said quietly, wiping her eyes 

“Penelope...” Loki said, calm enough now that Steve felt safe to let go of him. “I'm sorry...I” he began, before turning and running off down the hallway. 

“Ah! Loki...” Penny said, moving to follow him but Steve blocked her path.

“He'll be alright, he is just upset.” Steve said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay...” Penny said, sniffing. “..Does it look bad?”

“Noo noo, short hair...suits you.” Steve said, trying to find the right words.

“Yeah...though you'll need to get it styled.” Tony said. 

“Tony!” Steve scolded. 

“What? This isn't 'Tangled', you can't chop off a girl's hair and find it has magically become some kind of feathered pixie cut.” Tony replied. Steve sighed. 

“Come on Penny, we'll walk you back to your room.” Steve said, putting an arm around her and guiding her down the hall. If the circumstances had been different, Penny would have enjoyed the closeness to Steve, but as it was, it was taking everything Penny had not to start sobbing.

The walk to Penny's room felt like an eternity, as every person they passed stopped to stare or whisper. As soon as they reached her room, Penny unlocked the door and ran straight to her mirror. It was shocking how much difference a little hair made, Penny barely recognised the girl staring back at her. She touched her hair gently, as if worried she could accidentally make the rest fall out. Tony was right, she needed to get it styled, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined. On the long walk over, Penny had had visions of Anna Hathaway after the scene cutting hair in Les Mis. Comparatively, this wasn't too bad. 

Moving away from the mirror, Penny sank down onto her bed. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, sitting beside her. Penny just nodded gently. She didn't want to cry in front of Steve, she didn't want him thinking she was pathetic. 

“When you feel up to it, you should really talk to Principle Coulson, or one of the teachers.” Steve said gently. 

“Would Loki get in trouble?” Penny asked quietly. 

“No, I..I'm sure they'd understand.” Steve replied. 

“I don't think so.” Tony said, Steve shot him a pointed look. “Come on Steve you know teachers see everything in black and white! As far as they are concerned, Loki attacked another student, he is just as likely to get kicked out as they are right now.”

“But that isn't fair!” Penny cried “They started it, they could have really hurt him!” 

“Sorry, but that is how it works.” Tony said “Unless we take matters into our own hands.” 

“What do you mean?” Penny asked. 

“Nothing. He meant nothing.” Steve said sternly. “Tony this isn't a time for pranks, this is really serious. Even if they some how ignore all the hair on the floor and the blood, don't you think the teachers are going to ask questions about Kingsley's nose being broken? We can't cover this up.” 

“So then we don't. It'll take a while for the teachers to put two and two together, and in the mean time we can put the fear of god, or rather Thor, into Kingsley and his gang so they don't rat on Loki for rightfully punching the weasel in the face.” 

“Hm...I don't like this.” Steve said. “But it is up to your Penny, what do you want to do?”

“I don't want to get Loki into trouble.” Penny said.

“Alright then...we won't say anything for now.” Steve said, giving Penny's hand a reassuring squeeze. The group was silent for a while, neither of the boys really knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave her alone just yet. Finally, Tony spoke, unable to take the silence any longer. 

“You have a lot of books.” He said, nudging one of the piles with his foot. 

“I like books.” Penny replied, not really in the mood to go over the whole second hand book shop story. 

“You must do.” Tony said “But I thought you were a scholarship.”

“I am” Penny replied, wondering what on earth that had to do with books.

“Then where is your room mate? Did you kick her out to make room for more books?” Tony asked.

“I don't have a room mate, this is a single.” Penny explained, Tony raised an eye brow. 

“But scholarships always get doubles, everyone knows that.” Tony said, wondering over to her desk.

“Maybe they just changed it up this year.” Steve said, giving him a pointed look.

“Pfft, not likely, Scholarships are a huge drain on the school budget. They do it to look charitable, but everything is done on the cheap.” Tony said. “For example scholarships only get used textbooks instead of the shiny new ones we paying students get.” he added, holding up one of Penny's obviously new text books.

“Tony, I don't really think now is the time to be asking questions.” Steve said, giving Penny an apologetic look. 

“What? I'm just saying it is a bit off is all.” Tony replied.

“I got given those books, and they put me in this rooms. I don't know why, maybe it was a mix up! It isn't like I had any say in the matter.” Penny said, really not in the mood to be defending herself against..whatever it was Tony was trying to accuse her of.

“Well not unless you are a paying student.” Tony said.

“Tony, stop it!” Steve scolded. “I'm sorry Penny, Tony may be great at science but he is terrible at empathy.” 

“It is alright...” Penny said, though she felt tears stinging her eyes again. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was curl up in to a ball and pray this was all a bad dream. 

“I think I'd like to be alone for a while..” Penny said gently, she didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't put up with any more questions. 

“Alright, are you sure you'll be okay?” Steve asked, standing up from the bed. Penny nodded. 

“Okay, well I'll come check on you later. Alone.” Steve said, glaring at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 

Once the two boys were outside Penny's room, Steve smacked Tony across the back of the head. 

“What was that?!” Steve snapped, trying to keep his voice down so Penny couldn't hear.

“Why are you mad at me?! She is the one who is lying!” Tony snapped back. 

“She was upset Tony, you shouldn't have been accusing her of things!” Steve said angrily. “And she wasn't lying, why would she lie?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe to get attention from her hansom science partner who is also there on a scholarship? I bet her parents aren't even dead.” 

“Tony! Enough. Penny wouldn't lie about that! No one would lie about something like that!” 

“Okay okay, I'll give you she probably wouldn't make up the parents thing. But she is lying about being a scholarship and I'm going to prove it.” Tony said, taking off down the hall.

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked, following him. 

“I'm gonna hack the school network and prove her tuition is being paid for. Come on, Principle Coulson always has his lunch about now, I'll sneak into his office while you stand watch.” Tony said. 

“What? Tony no!” Steve said “If he catches you you'll be looking at detention till you graduate.” 

“Then I won't get caught. Look if he comes back early just...distract him.” Tony said as they reached the Principle's office. Tony knocked the door and when there was no answer, pushed it open and entered. 

“Tony!” Steve hissed, but let him go. He knew better than to try and stop Tony when he wanted to prove he was right. 

It took Tony less than two minuets to hack the system, and another two to get into the financial records. He had really hoped for more of a challenge, Midgard1 was not a secure password by any stretch, but he supposed he should be thankful for an easy life.

“Now lets see...Penelope Parker...ah here she is. Paying Student, I knew it! I kn--” Tony said to himself, but as he scrolled down the payment details, he saw something that made his voice catch in his throat. 

**Tuition Fee:** Paid in full

**Received From:** Mr Howard Stark. 

**Relationship to Student:** Unstated.

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun :P
> 
> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger guys, especially when I don't know what i'll have time to write the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later, but I've just started a new job so...
> 
> I'm never very nice to Penny am I? First it was paint being dropped on her head, now it is her hair being cut off. I thought about using Flash again as the bully, but I've seen him in the variety of media since Red and Blue (Mainly the cartoon and his appearance in Superior Spiderman) which has made me warm to him a bit, and I don't think he is cruel enough to cut a girls hair off. So I decided to use some villains instead.
> 
> Why did I choose these 3 particular bad guys? Well originally I thought about using Thor villains, but I'm not familiar enough with the series and I wanted to avoid using anyone too obscure. So I went for Spiderman ones. For those who don't know, Eddie Brock was the host for Vemon while Roderick Kingsley and Phil Urich have both been the Hobgoblin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tony! Calm down!” Steve yelled, running down the hall after his boyfriend who had just stormed past him without saying a word. “What's wrong? What happened in there?”

“My Dad! My Dad is paying for that girl!” Tony said, not slowing his pace. 

“What? Who? Penny?” Steve asked. 

“Yes Penny! I knew she was lying!” Tony replied. 

“Why would your Dad pay for Penny?” Steve asked. 

“I don't know, but I intend to find out!”

“Tony wait a second!” Steve said, running ahead and blocking his path. “Look Penny is upset, you can't just barged in there and start accusing her again. She might not even know anything about this!”

“You're right.” Tony said, turning and walking in the other direction “There is only one place I'm going to get answers.” 

“Where?” Steve asked, following him. 

“New York.” Tony replied. 

“What? Tony that is hours away! You'll miss class!” Steve complained.

“So cover for me!” The dark haired boy said, heading to the car park. As he reached the outside, Tony pulled out the key from his pocket and unlock the red farrari that sat in the middle of a bunch of much less impressive teacher cars. The car had been a birthday present from his Father and by 'present' Tony meant he had taken his Dad's credit card and bought the car after the man had forgotten his birthday. 

“I'll be at my Dad's by tonight, get the answers I need and then drive back tomorrow morning.” Tony said climbing inside the car. “Just tell people I'm sick or something.”

“I think they'll notice your car is gone Tony. Can't you just call him?” Steve asked. 

“And let him hang up on me? No way!” Tony said “If I face him he can't run away.” 

“Tony....” Steve began but he realised that it was pointless. He knew from experience that he couldn't change Tony's mind once it was set on something. “Just drive safe okay?” 

“I will. Kiss for good luck?” Tony asked. 

“I erm...not out here...” Steve replied, blushing. Tony rolled his eyes.

“I'll be back tomorrow.” Tony said starting the car and pulling away. 

Steve stood and watched for a moment as his boyfriend's car disappeared into the distance. 

He didn't like this.

He knew Tony's relationship with his Father was rocky at the best of times, and any confrontation was bound to lead to a fight. The two just didn't see eye to eye, and Steve often wondered if that was because of the distance they live apart, or the distance was because they didn't see eye to eye. 

For a moment Steve considered whether or not he should have gone with Tony, but the blond wasn't sure what he could have actually done other than be company. Any way the shorter man would have asked if he'd wanted him to come.

Sighing Steve turned and went back inside. This wasn't something that was going to end well, but for now all he could do was wait. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was curled up on her bed when she heard the knock on her door. She had long since stopped crying, but knew her eyes were still red and puffy. She didn't want to move, mainly because moving would prove this wasn't some horrible dream, but partly because she didn't want to see anyone. Still the knocking persisted, and in the end Penny decided to just get up and see what whoever was there wanted. 

Pulling the her hoodie up over her head, Penny went to the door and slowly pulled it open. Part of her worried it might be one of the boys come to threaten her into silence, but she doubted any of them would want to risk the chance that Steve or Tony was still around. 

“Oh I'm so glad you are alright!” Gwen said, giving her a hug as soon as the door was fully open. “People have been saying all sorts of awful things! Three people told me you'd been stabbed!” 

“No...they just cut my hair..” Penny said, pulling her hood down. “...people are already talking about it?” 

“Yeah, it is all over the school.” Gwen said softly “But you know how these things are, it is hard to tell what is made up and what's true. Did Steve Rogers really carry you from the scene?”

“What? No! He just walked me to my room. Tony Stark was there too.” Penny said. 

“Ah really? You are so lucky!” Gwen whinned, then noticed the look on Penny's face “...Ah I mean...besides from the hair thing. But you know I wouldn't mind giving up a little hair to have Tony Stark in my room.”

“Really? He is kind of a jerk.” Penny pouted. “He kept grilling me about my scholarship...” 

“Well it is a little weird you got a single. Scholarships always get--”

“Doubles I know.” Penny snapped. “Sorry...It has been a long day..”

“No I'm sorry..I'm not really helping.” Gwen said. “..You know I used to cut my brothers hair, he hated going to the hair dressers and would never stay in the chair. I bet I could even this out for you.” 

“That's alright...I'll just wear a hat till the weekend or something.” 

“Don't be silly! I mean come on it isn't like I can make it wor—I'll just get the scissors.” Gwen said, running off. 

Penny sighed. She knew there was no point arguing, and Gwen was right, how could things possibly get any worse? 

Returning a few minuets later, Gwen moved Penny' desk chair in front of the mirror and gestured for the other girl to sit in it.

“Pixie cuts are really fashionable nowadays.” Gwen said as she began trying to even out the little hair Penny has left. “Emma Watson has one and loads of guys think she is hot.” 

“But Emma Watson was hot before she has her hair cut.” Penny has replied “I looked like a 14 year old before all this...now I'll probably look like a 12 year old boy.”

“Don't be so down on yourself, you have lots of great features. Great eyes, nice smile, I bet that is why Loki likes you.” Gwen replied. 

“Loki likes me because I'm fun to annoy.” Penny replied “Anyway it isn't like he 'like' likes me.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. 

“Right oh of course. I mean, it isn't like he broke a guys noes after he cut your hair or anything, oh wait.”

“Those guys had been picking on him for a while, it was only a matter of time before he snapped on one of them. That doesn't mean he likes me.” 

“Ah Pen, you have a lot to learn about men.” Gwen said sighing. “Now keep your head still, I don't want to accidentally cut you and have Loki out for my blood.” She added, snipping off some of the longer pieces. 

It took 20 minuets before Gwen was completely satisfied and Penny had to admit, she had done a good job. Of course the style wasn't one she'd ever pick for herself, but as a necessity she didn't think she looked to bad. 

“Thanks Gwen, you are a life saver.” Penny said, giving the blonde girl a hug.

“Don't mention it.” Gwen replied. “It really suits you, Loki won't know what hit him.” 

Penny rolled her eyes, but decided not to argue. Gwen might be a good hairdresser, but when it came to Penny's love life she was way off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had missed New York. He loved the lights, he loved the night life, he loved the pizza. He loved everything about the city, well almost everything. The rats he could do without, it was a rare day when he didn't at least see one scurrying about, but that was a minor thing. Nowhere was perfect after all, and New York was a lot closer to perfect than the sleepy country town that Midgard Academy was located in.   
He had always resented being sent there, always resented being put away in a box so that his Dad only had to deal with him when he felt like it. Out of sight out of mind right? Well not this time. Tony needed answers, and he didn't care if he had to wait all night. He didn't care if he had to stomp into everyone of his Dad's business meetings and cause the biggest scene imaginable. He was going to get answers, just as soon as he could will himself to get out the car and go inside. 

Tony couldn't understand it, he had driven like a mad man to get here, broken every speed limit and probably got himself a 100 different tickets, but now he was here, all he could think about was turning around and going back to school. 

“No, this is ridiculous, I'm going in. Yes. No arrg!” Tony said, hitting the steering wheels a few times. 

“I should have bought some booze.” Tony said, leaning back in his seat. 

“..They'll be scotch inside, Dad always has scotch... Right, I'm going in.” he said, opening the car door and stepping out. He took a deep breath as he looked up at his Father's house. 

A mansion, over 30 rooms, 5 bathrooms and a pool, all for one man to rattle around in alone. It wasn't Tony's home, it was just the place he returned to each summer.

Tony walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer. He didn't even have a key. 

“Stark Residence.” A familiar voice said through the intercom. 

“Open up Jarvis, it's me.” Tony said, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Master Stark, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything all right?” Javis asked, concerned. 

“Everything is fine Jarvis, I just need to speak with my Dad. Is he there?” Tony asked, knowing Jarvis wouldn't lie to him. The man had worked for Tony's father as long as he could remember, and had treated Tony more like a son then his own Father did.

“Yes, he is in the study, I will inform him of your arrival.” Jarvis said 

“That's okay Jarvis, I'll do it, just let me in.” Tony said. He didn't want to give his Dad chance to realise he was suddenly too busy to talk to him. 

“Of course Master Stark. One moment.” Javis said. A moment later the door opened and Tony was allowed in. 

“It is good to see you Master Stark.” Jarvis said “Can I get you anything, drink? Armour?” 

“I haven't been expelled Jarvis don't worry.” Tony replied. This wouldn't be the first time Tony had shown up half way through the school year. He often arrived to tell his Father he had been expelled from the latest dumping ground he'd been left in. In fact this would have been his 4th time, had that been the reason for his visit. 

“A drink would be good though. Scotch.” 

“It is still a while before you turn 21 young master. You'll have a coke.” Jarvis said, turning to go and fetch it. 

“At least put some Jack Daniels in it!” Tony yelled after him, but he knew the old man wouldn't. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony headed towards the study. It took him several minuets to find, having not been in the mansion for several months and always finding the maze like layout confusing. When he eventually reached the correct room, he saw his Father looking the same way he always did. Stern, sitting in his favorite chair, with a glass of brandy in one hand and a paper in the other. It was an image Tony had seen throughout his childhood, and it occurred to him that this might be the only room in the mansion his Father actually used.

“Father.” Tony said, entering the room. 

“Tony.” His father said, not looking up from his paper. “What was it this time? Another explosion in the science lab. Honestly I had thought you'd grown out of this.” 

“I wasn't expelled Father. But thanks for you faith in me.” Tony said, taking a seat opposite him. “I've come about Penelope Parker.” 

That got the man's attention, he looked up from his paper and stared Tony straight in the eye, as if trying to work out how much the boy knew. 

“I hacked the school network, I know you are paying her way, what I want to know is why?” Tony said, not breaking his Father's gaze. 

“Simple enough. The school ran into some financial difficulties so I volunteered to pay for the scholarship program this year, on the condition that any rules you may break are over looked ofcourse.”

“Oh that is bullshit!” Tony snapped. “If that was the case then why give her her own room? Why give her new books? Even if they made you pay for them they'd have just used the money to buy the teachers a new coffee machine or something!” 

“You have a very low opinion of the staff there.” Howard said, calmly taking a drink of his brandy. 

“I only paid the money, it is up to the school how it is spent. Perhaps they just felt like giving a disadvantaged girl a bit of luxury.”

“Stop lying!” Tony said, slamming his hands on the table. “Just tell me, are you her Father?” 

“...You don't want the answer to that, not really.” Howard said, looking at his son. 

“Yes. I do. Did you cheat on Mom? Penny...she isn't that much younger than me, you would have had too...before.”

“She died.” Howard said, finishing his son's sentence. He stood, placing his newspaper on the table in front of him. “Yes Penelope is my daughter.” 

The truth hit him like a knife to the gut. He knew, all the way down here he had known that was the only options, but still there was a difference between thinking you know something and really knowing. 

“Your Mother was sick, almost gone.” Howard explained. “And Mary, Penelope's Mother, she worked for Stark Industries, a brilliant scientist, funny beautiful. I had her on my team for the Ultron Project, back then work was a distraction from everything else. Your Mother was barely awake most of the time and you? You hated me. You screamed whenever I tried to hold you, in the end I just left you with the Nanny.” Howard explained, walking to the bar to fill up his brandy. 

“It was late one night, I didn't want to go home, so I stayed at work. Mary did the same, she was using it as an escape too, some fight with her boyfriend that looked like it could end the relationship. So we worked and then we drank and then...” He added taking a long gulp of his drink. 

“It wasn't love, it was just comfort. A warm body instead of the cold one waiting for me at home.”

“Well I'm sorry Mom dying got in the way of your sex life!” Tony spat angrily. 

“You judge me, but it was one night of weakness out of months of loyally staying by her side. I watched her waste away into nothing! Do you think I didn't feel guilty? Ofcourse I did!” Howard snapped back. “I loved your Mother with all my heart, which is why I never told her, there was no reason to cause her un necessary pain.”

“Yeah right it was all about her. Nothing to do with you being a coward!” Tony said. “What about after Mom died?! How come I never heard about Penny? Never saw her? Did you ever see her? Drop by after one of your business trips with a bear and a crap load of child support?!” 

“I didn't know Mary had become pregnant until Penelope was already born. Mary had quit Stark industries about a month after we'd slept together. Ofcourse now I realise it was to hide the pregnancy, but back then I had assumed it was because her boyfriend had proposed. Apparently their little fight was a way to keep her off the scent. I never met Richard Parker, but I can only assume the man was a complete idiot.” Howard said bitterly. “It was a year later that I found out about Penelope. Mary had called me in tears, Penelope was sick and the doctors suspected something serious, it was likely she would need a blood transfusion and well Mary wasn't a match and neither was Parker, which only meant one thing. She begged me to help her, help 'our' child, the child she had hidden from me. Ofcourse I said yes, but in the end it turned out that Penelope's condition was much less seriously than first suspected and she didn't need me.” 

“And that” Howard said, turning to his son. “Is out relationship in a nutshell. Penelope didn't need me, she had a Father, one who even after the truth came out resolved to stay and raise her as his own. There was no room for me in that girls life, and I already had a son who I could barely handle, why add a daughter?” 

“So you just abandoned her.” Tony said, glaring. 

“You make it sound like I left her on a street corner. She had a family who loved her, who was I to interfere?” 

“But what about after they died? Why not look after her then?!”

“I was a stranger to her Tony. She was a seven year old girl who just lost both her parents. Her Aunt and Uncle were more than happy to take her in, and that was what was best. I sent them money ofcourse, though the Uncle rejected most of it. Apparently he didn't like the idea of me doing things half way, I was either in her life or out of it. So I chose to be out of it, and then the stubborn old man ended up getting himself shot.” Howard continued. “I'm not completely devoid of sentiment for Penelope, she is still my daughter after all, and there was no way I was leaving her in a neighbour hood where people are killed in their own home. So I called her Aunt, told her I'd pay for Penelope to go to Midgard Academy. It was her idea to pretend it was a scholarship, apparently she thought that telling Penelope that her Dad wasn't her real Dad would be too much on top of everything else. So I went along with it.”   
Tony was quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in.

“Well Dad, those are some pretty great excuses for not stepping up. Too bad you didn't have one of those for me huh?” Tony said angrily. “Why did you never tell me? Didn't you think I deserved to know?”

“Tell you what? That I had had an affair and you have a sister you wouldn't be seeing? She wasn't in out lives Tony, she wasn't any of your business,” Howard replied.

“She is my sister! Any you...you send her to my school like it is no big deal, like she is just another student. What am I meant to do now? How am I meant to face her knowing this?”

“I told you, you wouldn't want the answer.” Howard replied, taking another sip of brandy 

“I won't be pare of your lie.” Tony said. 

“So you are going to tell her? And what are you going to say exactly? That her Mother cheated on the only man she had ever known as her father? That her real Father was more interested in giving his money that his time?” Howard asked.“What do you expect to happen? That she'll throw her arms around you and cry ' oh brother dearest I love you so much'? No, she'll be angry and she'll be hurt and she'll probably never speak to your again.” 

“You can't keep lying to her! You can't keep making excuses!” 

“Do not take that tone with me young man! I am your Father and hers and I will decide what’s best!”

“What's best for you you mean!” Tony snapped “You sent me away because you couldn't be bothered to be my Father, and you are doing the same thing to Penny! Is she even the only one? Or are there a bunch of other little half brothers and sisters running around somewhere?!”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Howard snapped. 

“Oh I'm being ridiculous?! You know what? I'm done with this! I'm going back to school!” Tony said, turning and storming out. He could hear his Father calling after him but he ignored it.

“Master Stark?” Jarvis said, carrying a tray which held a glass of coke and some biscuits. Tony stopped and took the drink off the tray, downing it in one. 

“That really needed Jack Daniels.” Tony said, placing the glass back on the tray and continuing his march down the hall.

“Master Stark, are you leaving already? It isn't wise to drive while upset, please, stay the night and return to school in the morning.” Jarvis pleaded, following him outside.

“No, I'm not gonna stay here and give him a chance to twist things.” Tony said, heading out to his car. “I'll be fine, don't worry, I was mad coming down here and nothing happened.”

“Mast Stark...” Javis began, but he knew it was pointless. “One day I hope you can leave this place without being angry at your Father” Jarvis said sadly. 

“Never gonna happen buddy. He is just impossible.” Tony said opening his car door. “Did you know? That Dad has another kid?”

Jarvis was quiet for a moment. 

“I was suspicious, but it wasn't my place to pry.” Jarvis said. “Don't think too badly of your Father, how ever miss guided I believe he really does do what he thinks is right.” 

“Right for him.” Tony said climbing into his car. “I'll text when I get back to school. Let you know I didn't die in a burning wreck or anything.” he added, shutting his door and pulling away. 

He took one last look at the mansion before pulling away. Tony had come home to get answers, but somehow they had only left him with more questions. The biggest one being; What the hell do I do now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“No Aunt May I just felt like a change...Pixie cuts are in these days! My long hair was getting annoying, you know how it is...I got gum in my hair?” Penny practices, trying to find the right words with which to explain her new hair cut to Aunt May. Sighing she sat on the bed, she'd have to build the ground work before she saw her aunt again. Mention she was thinking of cutting her, claim she had mad an appointment, that sort of thing. Ofcourse she could always tell her Aunt the truth, but the idea made her feel sick. Aunt May would never forgive herself for letting Penny go to a school where something like this could happen, and the likely hood of her ever letting Penny return were slim to none.

Penny was brought out of her thought by a knock at the door. She thought about ignoring it, but then remembered Steve's promise about returning later to see her. Leaving her hood down this time, Penny went to the door and slowly opened it, still cautious that it might be one of the three boys here to scare her into not telling on them. It turned out to be neither of one of the boys or Steve however, as instead Loki stood there, looking rather sheepish. 

“Penelope.” He said holding out a chocolate chip muffin. “I've been told America girls like to eat vast amounts of chocolate when they are depressed, sadly though this was the best I could lay my hands on without going off campus.

“Oh, Thank you.” Penny said, taking the muffin. “Would you like to come in?” she added, standing aside to let him enter the room. Loki nodded in reply, entering and shutting the door behind him. 

“Your hair looks better.” He said, taking a seat on her bed. 

“Thanks, Gwen came by and evened it out for me.” Penny said, sitting next to me. 

“Good.” Loki replied.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before Loki spoke again.

“Just so you know, I have informed Thor of what transpired, and since I have a strict policy of not telling Thor about anything that goes on in my life, you should be grateful.” Loki said. “He was enraged. When he finds those boys they'll be lucky to leave with their lives, let alone a few broken bones.” 

“He doesn't have to do that...it is just hair. I don't want you two getting in trouble.” Penny said quietly, looking away. 

“No it wasn't just hair!” Loki replied angrily. “In Asgard long hair is a symbol. It shows strength, virility and a lot of other old fashion rubbish that is so popular there. Having your hair cut short it is a giant dishonour. The only people who have short hair there were slave, back when we had slaves, and prostitutes.”

“You saved me from becoming a laughing stock in my own country. To come back from America with short hair, it would be a shame I couldn't recover from.” He continued. “Still seeing them do that to you...I hope that explains why I lost my temper.” 

“Yeah...I didn't realise it was such a big deal in Asgard...I was more worried that they were going to hurt you.” 

“I see.” Loki replied “ Really I suppose this means I owe you debt now. How annoying. Though perhaps we can call it even since I broke Kingley's nose.” He added, smirking wickedly. 

“Are you going to get in trouble for that? Tony said you could get expelled...” Penny asked nervously. Loki just laughed. 

“Stark is a fool, they wouldn't dare to expel me.” Loki said “I'm a foreign Prince, my family has donated thousands to this school, and if it were to get out that I was bullied for being from another country, well that wouldn't exactly attract new students would it?”

“I guess not, but still even if you aren't expelled they could punish you some other way.” Penny asked.

“Kingsley will never admit it was me who did it, and even if he did he'd have to inform the school as to why and that is much more likely to get him expelled than me.” Loki replied. “Have you informed that staff of what happened?”

“No. I didn't want to get you in trouble and Tony said it would be better to sort it out amongst ourselves.” Penny said. 

“Well perhaps Stark isn't a complete fool. Thor will make them suffer more than the teachers ever could.” 

“...He isn't going to kill anyone right?” 

“No, my Brother is far too kind hearted for that. Plus they are cowards, I imagine he'll just threaten to break their arms if they don't apologise. You can probably expect one by tomorrow morning.”

“I'd rather not talk to them again honestly..”

“Penelope trust me. They won't dare to touch you again, they'll probably be too scared to even look at you.” Loki said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her straight in the eye. For a moment, Penny felt time slow down. She had never really noticed the colour of Loki's eyes before, or the softness of his face. He may not be able to compete with his brother in rugged good looks, but he was in no way a bad looking man. Suddenly Gwen's words began running through her mind.

“Um...so.” Penny said breaking his gaze. “Does this mean you think I look like a prostitute now?” she asked, touching her short hair.

“Oh yes.” Loki replied smirking. “But a very high end one, I'm sure any man would pay a lot for you.” 

“Well I suppose that was the best answer I could expect.” Penny said, breaking the muffin into two and offering him half. “Jerk.”

Loki smirked, reaching over and purposely taking the bigger half of the muffin. Penny elbowed him gently but didn't say anything. 

Loki was a good friend, and she was glad to have him in her life, but he was hardly boyfriend material. After all, he was no Steve Rogers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Woah, what happened to you?” Sam asked as Steve entered their shared room, his clothes covered in mud. 

“I had to pull Thor off three guys and it got a little...messy.” Steve said, pulling off his shirt “Honestly that guy should look into joining the wrestling team, forget football.” 

“You tried to take on Thor? I'm honestly surprised you don't look worse.” Sam replied, jumping off the top bunk. “So what got the big guy all upset? It isn't like him to get into a fight, mainly because no one is stupid enough to challenge him to one.” 

“Kingsley's little gang was picking on Loki again, but they went way too far this time.” Steve replied. 

“Oh? The guy all right?” Sam asked, passing Steve and clean shirt. 

“Yeah, but you know my lab partner for science? She tried to intervene and they cut off her hair.” 

“What the hell is wrong with those guys! You should have let Thor kill them!” Sam said. He had never met Penelope, but if he knew one thing about girls, it was that their hair was off limits.

“Yeah well I was more worried about him being arrested than I was about protecting them. “ Steve replied “At least I managed to calm him down.” 

“Man You vs Thor? I wish I'd seen that.” Sam said, leaning against the bunk beds.

“It wasn't that exciting, it only lasted a couple minuets. And it wasn't like it was a real fight, I was just trying to pin him down so those jerks had a chance to flee.” Steve replied.

“Right, well you've got a couple twigs in your hair 'Mr hero'” Sam said “You should shower. I was gonna head down and get some dinner but I'll wait if you want.” 

“That's okay, you go on ahead, it might take me a while to get all the mud off.” Steve replied. Sam nodded and headed out the door.   
Steve checked out his appearance in the mirror. He definitely looked a state, and could help but remember the times when he and Bucky used to wrestle as kids. Why was it that he always managed to find a mud puddle to roll into? 

“Oh hey Tony.” Steve heard Sam say as he headed down the hall. 

“Sam.” He heard Tony reply. 

“Tony!” Steve said opening the door. “I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow!”

“Yessh well my Dadss a jerk..” Tony slurred. 

“Wait Tony are you drunk?” Steve asked. 

“Maybe.” Tony replied, stumbling slightly

“Are you nuts?! What if you get caught?!” Steve said, pulling the boy inside the room and shutting the door behind him. 

“Then I'll be ex-spelled. Buts right now I don't give a rat asss about that.” Tony said, pulling what looked like a shampoo bottle out of his jacket and drinking from it. 

“Hidden stash.” Tony said, noticing Steve's horrified look. He slumped on to the lower bunk bed and downed the rest of the bottle, throwing it aside when he was done. “What happened to you? You take a mud bath or somin?”

“There was a incident between Thor and those guys who attacked Loki, I had to break it up.” Steve replied “I'm guessing things went badly with your Father then?” he asked, sitting next to him. 

“She is my sister.” Tony replied after a moment of silence. “While my Mom was dying, my Father was screwing his lab assistant. Got he knocked up and she made a run for it, obviously knew what a crappy Dad he'd make. He said that by the time he found out about her she already had a Dad willing to take his place, and then when he and her mother died he found another stand in.” 

“Stand in? Oh wait...She lived with her Aunt and Uncle...till he died...She told me she came here because her Aunt couldn't afford to look after her..” Steve said quietly.

“Yeah and if you can't get family to do it. There are always schools looking to take the kids you don't want!” Tony said bitterly. 

“It wasn't a scholarship was it? He paid for her.” Steve asked.

“Ding ding ding.” Tony said sarcastically. “Dear old Dad is footing the bill. Lets him feel less guilty about abandoning her without actually having to be her Dad.” 

“Wow Tony...that's a lot to take in..” Steve said. “But you know, I'm sure your Dad thought he was doing what was best, how ever misguided.” 

The moment he saw Tony's face, Steve knew he had said the wrong thing. 

“Oh well you'd know all about keeping secrets for 'the best' wouldn't you?” Tony spat, angrily. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve said, though he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

“Us! I'm talking about us!” Tony replied, annoyed. “Me being your dirty little secret! The fact you will only really be with me behind closed doors!”

“Tony...” Steve said “ You know...this isn't easy for me..” 

“Right because touching another man is disgusting, because I'm disgusting!” Tony snapped. 

“Tony I never said that!”

“But you think it! Deep down you think this, us, is all wrong, that I'm some kind of sick freak who is tempting you to the dark side!”

“What Tony no- I...My Grandfather..”

“Oh right, the man who isn't here! Who wouldn't know if you were out and proud because he is 100 miles away!” Tony yelled. “Admit it Steve, you are embarrassed to be seen with me, to have everyone know we are more than just friends!”

“Tony you know that isn't it!” Steve snapped back. He knew he should give Tony a break, that the boy was drunk and upset, but what he was saying hit a nerve. “I just need a bit of time.”

“A 'bit' of time! It has been months! How much longer do I have to wait until you realise that being gay isn't a bad thing?” Tony yelled. 

“Tony you need to calm down.” Steve began, knowing he had to end this before one of the men said something they couldn't take back, before he could say anything else however, Tony grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

“Did that feel wrong? Unnatural?” Tony asked, breaking the kiss. “Are you disgusted?!”

“Tony stop it!” Steve said, blushing. “You know I...I care for you a great deal, but..you can't rush me!” 

“Yeah well...maybe I'm sick of waiting.” Tony said, standing up. “Maybe I'm sick of people lying and saying it is what's 'best' when the only person it is best for is themselves!”

“Tony..”

“No! I'm sick of people being selfish! Because you know what?! Maybe what's best for them isn't what's best for me?! Maybe I needed a little sister! Maybe all those time I felt alone, because I was at home for summer and my Father was spending every waking second trying to avoid me, maybe it would have been nice to have a little sister there to play with, or fight with or just...have someone in my family give a damn about me!” Tony yelled, and Steve could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. “And maybe I need you...I need you to acknowledge that this is real! Because while it is like this...what's to stop you deciding you can't handle it and go off with one of those little fan girls of yours.”

“Tony...I wouldn't..”  
“You have a choice Steve. Either you are out or you aren't, because I can't deal with a guy who is half way in the closet.” Tony said, his face pleading. 

“Tony..” Steve began, but the words wouldn't come. He wanted to tell Tony he just needed more time, but he knew that excuse wouldn't fly any more. Still he wasn't ready to be out yet, and he knew he couldn't give Tony what he wanted, not yet anyway, and Steve Rogers wasn't the type to make empty promises. 

“Goodbye Steve.” Tony said, his voice quiet and resigned. 

Turning, Tony walked out of Steve's dorm room. What remained of his anger coming out as he slammed the door behind him. 

-End Chapter Three-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I resolved one cliffhanger only to leave you with another one. It is almost like I want you to keep reading or something :P
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy at my new job and not had a lot of writing time. To be honest I don't imagine the next chapter will be out for a while either, but be patient and I'm sure I'll get it done eventually. For now, enjoy chapter 3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to class felt like an eternity. Every group she walked past whispered or pointed and she could feel their eyes staring at her now short hair. She wished she could have worn her hoddie, but unfortunately it was one of the few items of clothing actually banned by the schools otherwise lenient dress code. A hat was also out of the question, though she supposed she might have been able to get away with it though the halls, before one of her teachers told her to remove it the moment she stepped into class.  
Maybe she should just go back to her room, she thought to herself. It would hardly hurt her grades to miss a couple classes, and maybe if she hid under her covers long enough, eveyone would just forget she ever had long hair in the first place. 

However Penny knew this wasn't an option. 

Her next class was science, and she knew for a fact her partner would notice her absence and come check on her. Not that should would have minded Steve showing up to her room, but the idea of him pitying her made her stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. There was no way around it, she had to face this sooner or later, so it might as well be now, anyway maybe Steve would like her new hair, maybe he would think she was cute. 

“Miss Penelope?” A voice said from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Penny turned to see Loki's brother looking down at her.

“Oh...hello” Penny said, realising with slight horror that she couldn't actually recall the taller man's name. 

“Eugh come on it was something weird. Thorn? Fork? Four? Oh Four sounds right.” Penny thought to herself desperately 

“I was hoping I could speak with you.” He said gently, or at least as gently as one could with a voice you could hear over a thunder storm.

“Alright..” Penny replied, following as the blond turned and walked down the hall. As they walked, Penny noticed a couple more groups turning and whispering, but the older man must have noticed it too, as he shot them a look that made them silent. 

“I'm sorry for what happened to you” Thor said, still walking down the hall but slowing his pace so he could stay by her side. “Rest assured, I her dealt with those cowards severely.” 

“Oh thanks...but it is really okay. I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me..” Penny replied, she couldn't help but wonder what the man meant by 'dealt with' but looking at the man's muscle laden arms, she decided it might be better not to ask.

“It is not okay. In Asgard--”

“Long hair is important. Loki told me.”

“Ah good. You have my thanks for protecting him.” Thor said “My brother...he and our Father do not often see eye to eye. I fear him coming home with short hair..well Father would have only seen it as an act of rebellion.”

“But it wouldn't have been Loki's fault, if you explained...”

“It would have done no good. It would have just made Loki seem weak, and Father would have blamed him for not being able to defend himself.” Thor replied sadly. Penny was dumb struck, she couldn't imagine Uncle Ben ever blaming her for not defending herself. In fact the many times Penny had been picked on as a child, Uncle Ben had made sure she knew she wasn't to blame. Penny's heart clenched as she realised this was the first time she'd thought about Uncle Ben in a while. He may not have been her real Father, but she had been lucky to have such a kind man in her life to watch out for her. The fact she could just forget him so quickly made her feel sick. 

“I am already in your debt for what you did.” Thor continued, putting his hand on Penny's shoulder.

“Does that mean I can ask for a hug? Cause I sort of really need a hug right now.” Penny thought to herself, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea to ask. There were enough rumours going around about her after all.

“But I wish to ask you to remain friends with Loki. He can be...difficult for many to handle, and I think that makes him lonely. I believe he cares a great deal for you, so please stay by his side.”

“Oh Ofcouse, he is my friend I'm not about to just ditch him because of this.” Penny said, touching her short hair gently. Thor smiled, but Penny swore she saw a note of disappointment in his face. Had he been expecting her to say something more?

“Thor!” An angry voice yelled from behind the two. Penny turned to see Loki marching up to them.

“What are you doing?” He asked angrily, glaring at his brother. 

“I am talking with Miss Penelope.” Thor replied, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah well she isn't your. Back off.” Loki said angrily, taking Penny's shoulders and pushing her the opposite way down the hall.

“Come on Penny you'll be late for class.” He said, throwing one last glare at his brother who just chuckled slightly in response. 

“You used to throw a tantrum whenever someone else touched your toys didn't you?” Penny asked

“If the other person was Thor, then yes.” Loki said “He was always breaking my stuff.”

Penny laughed slightly, moving to his side so she could walk with him rather than be pushed. 

“What was he saying to you?” Loki asked. 

“He just wanted to see how I was, and tell me he 'took care' of those guys. I'm sort of too scared to ask what that means.” Penny said. She decided not to mention the part about Thor asking her to remain Loki's friend. It would only embarrass the younger boy to know his older brother was making sure he had friends. 

“Yes well, they all still breath. Unfortunately.” Loki replied. “But I doubt they'll be dumb enough to come anywhere near you now they know you have Thor's protection.” 

“They still attacked you, surely you were under his 'protection' as well.” Penny said. 

“That is different, they knew I would never tell Thor about their assault. But now they now know I will tell if any harm comes to you.” Loki said. “I'm a safe target, you aren't.”

“You should really tell Thor what has been going on.” Penny said gently. 

“He'll have put two and two together at this point, especially since I had to explain the hair cut was originally meant for me. I imagine they have been warned off me for now, but those idiot have short memories. Give them a couple months and they'll start to test the limits.” Loki replied, more reserved to his fate than actually sad. The way Loki spoke let Penny know this wasn't the first time this had happened. It made her wonder how many boys had made Loki their target in the past. Had they all been at Midgard Academy? Or where there people back in Asgard who had made him their victim just as much as here. 

“This is your class correct?” Loki said, stopping in front of one of the science classrooms. 

“Right, but what about you? Aren't you going to be late?” Penny asked. 

“I have a free period. I was heading to the library when I saw you.” Loki explained. “Now go on, you don't want to keep the blond boy scout waiting.”

“Alright. I'll see you later?” Penny said. 

“The usual place.” Loki said, walking off down the hall. Penny rolled her eyes, but she had to admit she would miss it if Loki was to stop hanging out in her room. It was nice having someone there when she got back, like having a pet. 

Ignoring the whispers as she entered, Penny headed straight to her desk and took her seat next to Steve. To her surprise she wasn't met with his usually greeting, which may have had something to do with the fact the blond was currently slumped over with his head on the desk. 

“Steve?” Penny said, looking down at the blond. 

“Hmm..? Oh hi Penny.” Steve said, turning his head towards her. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh I'm okay, Gwen evened my hair out.” Penny replied, waiting for the boy to offer some sort of compliment about the new do. Unfortunately the boy didn't do that, instead he made a small grunt of acknowledgement and then turned his head back to the desk. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Penny asked, concerned. She had never seen the blond boy look so unhappy before, in fact before yesterday she wouldn't have been able to name a time she had seen the boy not smiling. 

“I'm fine...sorry I never came to check on you yesterday, I sort of...got dumped.” Steve said, taking his head off the desk and slumping back on his chair. Penny's heart skipped a beat. This was what she had been waiting for, play her cards right now and she could take the first step towards becoming Steve Roger's girlfriend.

“Oh Steve, that is terrible.” Penny said, suppressing a smile. “What happened?”

“It is complicated.” Steve replied sighing. Penny waiting for him to go into more detail, but when it was obvious he wasn't going to, she spoke again. 

“Right...well you know Steve you are a great guy, there are dozens of girls out there who would think themselves lucky to be dating you.” Penny said, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Heh don't I know it.” Steve spat bitterly, shrugging off her hand

“What do you mean?” Penny asked, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. 

“Sorry, I've just had a rough morning.” Steve said, touching his forehead as though he could feel a headache coming on. “A couple girls, who I thought were my friends, jumped to ask me out as soon as they heard I was single. Turns out they weren't so much my friends as girlfriends in waiting.”

Penny felt the guilt piece her like an arrow. 

“O-oh?” Penny said, trying to hide her shame. 

“Yeah....they weren't too happy when I told them no. I felt bad but...I just don't see them like that. I thought they were my friends...I guess now they are nothing.” 

Three more arrows hit Penny's back. 

“Yeah....that sucks..” Penny said, unable to look at him. She felt horrible, Steve had been so kind to her, and here she was just lying in wait for someone he cared about to break his heart. She was a terrible person, and she had to make it right. 

Steve needed a friend right now, so it was time to push aside any feelings for him and step up. 

“Icecream.” She said after a moment. 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, looking at her like she'd gone mad. 

“Well I don't really know what guys do when they get dumped, but girls go and eat a crap ton of ice cream. So how about it? I'll treat.” Penny explained. 

“Ice cream sounds good.” Steve said smiling. “I have a free straight after class, you?”

“Same. Canteen?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Great so we'll head over after class. Drown your sorrows.” Penny said, smiling. 

“Right, thanks Penny.” Steve replied smiling. Penny blushed slightly and looked away.

“He needs a friend. He needs a friend heneedsafriend” Penny reminded herself harshly. She had treated him badly, and now she had to make it up to him, which meant under no circumstances could she ask him out.

Atleast not for a while longer anyway. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So want to tell me what happened?” Penny said, taking a seat on the bench next to Steve. In her hand was a strawberry icecream cone she had bought from the canteen, which had had a surprising amount of options for a place that was meant to encourage healthy eating. Penny had only expected one or two flavours but had instead found 16 in total, as well as a large range of toppings. In the end she had chosen a plain strawberry cone, mainly because she didn't feel she deserved toppings right now. 

“It..is kind of complicated.” Steve said, looking down at his vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles. 

“Yeah...you said that.” Penny said, licking her own cone. She wanted to help, but it would be hard if Steve wouldn't open up. 

“So what were they like?” Penny asked, changing tactic. 

“Smart, Funny, handsome, with an ego the size of the ocean.” Steve said chuckling slightly to myself. “They were kind though, a lot of people don't see it because they make a lot of jokes at people's expense. But it was never vindictive, they were just teasing.” 

Penny nodded. She couldn't help but think it was a little weird Steve would use the word handsome rather than beautiful, but maybe the girl just had that kind of face. 

“So how long were you two together?” Penny asked. 

“Since last year...they were helping me with science but we um...got a bit distracted from studying” Steve replied blushing slightly. Penny bit her lip and cursed the fact she hadn't been born a year earlier. 

“So they are a student here?” Penny asked, racking her brain to think of any girl she had seen Steve with that could be this mysterious girlfriend. 

“That red haired girl? The scary one with the accent?” Penny asked. It would make sense, the girl was beautiful, with come hither lips and eyes that said so I can stab you. 

“Natasha? No we are just friends.” Steve replied. 

“Then who? I don't think I've ever seen you with anyone..” Penny said thoughtfully. She'd Steve hanging around with his friends before, but they were almost all male. Penny didn't think she'd ever seen Steve consistently talk to a girl who wasn't Natasha.

“Yeah um...it was sort of a...secret relationship.” Steve said, looking away. Penny looked at him confused, who on earth would hide the fact they were dating The Steve Rogers? Were they worried about repercussions from the other girls? Maybe, but still it was impressive they could hide something like that for over 6 months. 

“Okay...so why was it a secret? Didn't she want people to know?” Penny asked. 

“Um..actually I was the one keeping it a secret. It is sort of complicated.” Steve replied. 

“Complicated like why you two broke up?” Penny said “I get the feeling maybe she wasn't too happy about the secret keeping.” 

Steve nodded his head. Confirming Penny's suspicion. 

“I can't believe I messed this up.” Steve said, looking down at his feet. “I just...I can't have people knowing...I'm not ready...not yet..”

Sighing deeply he slumped against the back of the bench. 

“I just wish he understood that.” He said, looking up at the sky. 

It stood out to Penny like a neon sign. Like a mega phone had screamed out the one word Steve obviously hadn't meant to say. 

“He?” Penny repeated, the reason for the secret suddenly becoming as clear as glass. The moment the word left her mouth, Steve stiffened and his head spun towards her. His pupils had dilated and for a second Penny thought he might bolt like a scared deer. Had Penny been alone, she'd have allowed herself to feel disappointed. She'd have allowed her face to drop just as her stomach had. But she wasn't alone, she was with Steve, and her earlier thought rang again in her head. 

He needs a friend.

“Don't look so frightened Steve.” Penny said gently, placing an hand on his shoulder. “It is okay, don't worry all right I'm not about to turn on you.”

Steve's shoulders relaxed.

“You don't think...I'm a freak..” Steve said. 

“Ofcourse not! Steve, anyone who thinks that isn't worth you time.” Penny said. 

“Thank you...” Steve said breathing a sigh of relief. Penny gave him an encouraging smile. 

“No problem, and don't worry about me telling anyone either. Anything said on the bench will remain on the bench.” Penny said, patting the back of her seat. “So with that in mind, want to tell me what happened?”

Steve was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he should, but then seemed to decide he had nothing to lose. 

“My boyfriend, he is out and he is fine with it, but me....I'm not ready yet.” Steve said. 

“Right...I've heard it can be difficult.” Penny replied, she didn't have much experience with being closeted herself, but it was a popular subject on TV shows. “But you know I doubt many people here would give you trouble, and those who do aren't worth your time.”

“It isn't someone here I'm worried about...” Steve replied, and Penny remember that like her, Steve didn't have parents. 

“Your Grandparents wouldn't approve?” Penny asked. 

“My Grandfather mostly...don't think too badly of him. He is a product of his time.” Steve said. 

“Times change, people should to.” Penny replied. “Especially when not doing so makes the people close to them unhappy.” 

“He is old...” Steve replied, watching his icecream melt on to his hand. 

“...he also isn't here. How would he find out?” 

“He could...they visit sometimes. The school has parents weekends...it would only take one wrong word and then...”

“What? What is the worse case scenario?”

“He gets angry...disowns me...kicks me out the house?”

“Okay yeah...that is pretty bad. But is that really what you expect? I mean he is your Grandfather, he took you in when your parents died, would he really throw you out because of who you love?”

“You don't understand..” Steve said, slightly angry. 

“Maybe you are right, maybe I don't.” Penny replied. “I don't know if I could give up someone I cared about, just because someone far away might have a problem with it.”

“I didn't give them up, they gave me up....” Steve said sadly. 

“Well...being kept a secret must hurt. Maybe he felt like you were embarrassed about him. I know that is what I would think if my boyfriend wouldn't tell anyone I existed.” 

“I'm not embarrassed! I just don't want everyone knowing that....”

“You are a freak?” Penny finished. Steve stared at her, the hurt clear in his eyes.

“That is what you were worried I would think right? That you are a freak because you want to date a guy not a girl.” Penny explained “And honestly...maybe your Grandfather will think that way, and some other people too, but you can't make yourself unhappy just to make them not feel uncomfortable. My Uncle used to say 'The people who matter won't mind and the people who mind won't matter' and..I think that might be how your boyfriend feels. He doesn't care what anyone in school says, but I bet he cares what you think. And Steve...if you think yourself a freak for being gay, then whats to say you don't think that all gay people are freaks. Including him.”

“What? No I would never! He..he isn't. There is nothing wrong with him..” Steve said, looking down at his feet again. 

“Actions speak louder than words Steve, and the action you have taken is to hide you relationship away like it is some dirty secret. What else is your boyfriend meant to think?”

“I....never saw it that way. I only thought about myself....” Steve replied, in his head the argument from last night played over. 

I need you to acknowledge this is real!

Ofcourse it was real! Steve cared about Tony more than anyone and yet, he had been hurting him. All this time he'd hurting him, hiding him away their relationship like it was something wrong...like their love was something disgusting. 

“Steve no one can force you to come out if you aren't ready.” Penny said, putting her hand on his shoulder gently. “But you need to decide if it would really be worse to have people know, than it is to give up the person you love.”

Steve looked at Penny. He could see the parts of Tony in her face, the same eyes, the same nose. He missed him, even after just a day he missed him. The way those same eyes lit up when he was about to say something clever, or rolled when someone else said something dumb. He missed it, and the thought of never been able to see them again made his chest ache. 

Are you happier like this than with people knowing?

Steve thought about it. He didn't think his Grandfather would understand, he was too old, too set in his ways. But how long could Steve really keep it a secret? Once he graduated from Midgard he had planed to move home, so what would he do then? Sneak out at night and hit a gay bar? Too afraid to ever bring a boy back or even speak the name of someone he cared about. 

He couldn't live a lie forever. One day it would all come out.

Maybe he could have a few more years without having to deal with the world knowing, but in exchange he'd have to give up Tony, probably forever. 

It wasn't worth it. 

“Thanks Penny.” Steve said “You are a good friend.”

“Right haha yeah..” Penny said, another stab of guilt hitting her in the stomach. 

“I'll talk to him...it won't be easy.” Steve said licking his ice cream. “But it'll be a lot easier than this.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was sulking. 

After his break up with Steve, Tony had gone back to his dorm room and drank three more bottles of shampoo booze, which had not only let him with one of the worst hang overs of his life, but also completely without any more alcohol. 

So Tony was sulking, as he would be until he could replenish his stash and drink it again. Then he would still be sulking, but he would also be drunk, which in his experience made anything less terrible. 

“What is up with you?” Clint asked, flicking a piece of paper at his face. “You look like you found out your Dad lost his fortune betting on chihuahua racing.”

“Screw off Clint.” Tony snapped, not in the mood to deal with his idiocy today. He was beginning to regret choosing to sit with his two friends when he had entered the library. But he had known that not sitting with them and sulking alone would be a giant red flag. 

“Shit, he didn't actually lose it did he? Cause I got about 40 bucks on me if you need to sell your car.” Clint replied, aiming up his next shot. 

“Clint leave him be.” Natasha said. “You aren't going to get him to talk by flicking paper at his face.” 

“You don't know that.” Clint said, flicking another piece of paper at Tony. This time however Natasha caught it and gave Clint her patented see what happens if you disobey glares. 

“There is nothing to talk about, I'm fine” Tony said unconvincingly. The truth was he wanted to talk about it, the fight from last night had been going around and around in his head and he really wanted someone objective to tell him he'd done the right thing. 

Had he done the right thing? 

Maybe he'd been putting too much pressure on Steve, maybe he would have eventually felt comfortable enough to tell people about their relationship. Maybe he'd been an idiot. 

Tony shock his head and knocked those thoughts away. No, he'd waited long enough. If Steve had really loved him then he'd have been willing to tell people about them, instead of keeping it a secret. 

Right?

He really didn't know any more, and the worst thing about all of this was that he couldn't ask his friends.  
He couldn't talk to anyone, not without revealing Steve's secret. Even if he said he had just broken up with someone, it wouldn't take long for his friends to realise it was probably the man he spent 90% of his day with. 

So Tony suffered in silence

Maybe he should say something, reveal Steve's secret in one final act of revenge, but he knew that would hurt the blond man deeply, and even after everything he couldn't bring himself to harm the man he loved in such a way.  
No he would suffer alone. And drunk once he could replenish his supplies. 

“Tony we are worried about you.” Natasha said, moving to the seat next to him. “We noticed your car was missing, but Steve wouldn't tell us where you had gone, and now you are obviously hung over and looking like you have the world on your shoulders. So, what's up?”

Tony looked at Natasha. He knew the woman well enough to know that she wouldn't give up, and any pretence that he was fine would be easily seen through. He had to give her something.

“My Dad...had an affair while my Mom was dying. Turns out the woman he was banging had got pregnant and had a little girl. She goes here. I just found out.” Tony said. He knew that would be enough to keep Natasha off his back, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to talk about this with someone. 

“Woah really? Look I know your house is huge, but I didn't realise it was big enough for you to miss a whole other kid.” Clint said, Natasha gave him another warning look.

“She didn't live with us idiot!” Tony snapped. “She lived with her Mom, and then when she died, her Aunt. Apparently Dad didn't bother to visit, so the kid is still in the dark about him.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” Natasha asked. 

“I..I don't know. I mean I want to but where do I start? Oh hey so turns out my Dad is your Dad but he couldn't be bothered to tell you so...” Tony replied.  
When he left his Dad's he'd been set on telling Penny the truth, but the closer he had gotten to school the less sure he became that it was such a good idea. 

“I think you need to think carefully about this Tony.” Natasha said “There won't be any taking it back once it is out there, and the last thing you want is for her to shoot the messenger.” 

“And here I was planning to just blurt it out.” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Tony we both know you aren't the most tactful person. Just remember there is no rush, no one is saying you have to tell her just yet. Take some time” Natasha replied, suppressing the rage she always felt when someone dared to roll their eyes at her. 

“Heh wonder if my Dad used that excuse, it is amazing how one day turns into 16 years” Tony said.  
He knew Natasha was right, he couldn't just barge in and tell Penny they were related. But if he put it off one day it would become two, and then three. Tony was always terrible about procrastinating. 

“So who is it? Someone we know?” Clint asked, having moved from flicking paper to making a paper airplane. 

“I don't think you've met.” Tony replied, but he really had no idea whether they had or not. Clint was captain of the archery club after all, and for all he knew Penny was on the team. Or she could hate archery with a red hot passion, Tony wouldn't have known either way. 

He didn't know Penny at all.

No that wasn't fair, he knew her a little. He'd thought she was sweet enough when ever they worked on the robot arm. However now that Tony thought about those sessions he realised that he was the one who did most of the talking, and it was almost always something technical. 

She liked Steve, he was almost certain of that. After all he'd only hacked into her file to prove to Steve she wasn't as innocent as she appeared. Wow had that plan backfired.  
It occurred to Tony in that moment that there was a possibility Penny and Steve could start dating. After all she did like him, and if he'd decided to play the straight game, she was just the sort of girl he'd need. Someone innocent who wouldn't think about it too much when Steve didn't want to stick his tongue down her throat. In fact she'd probably think he was a gentleman.  
Tony felt his stomach clench. No Steve wouldn't do that. If nothing else he knew that Penny was Tony's sister, that would be enough to keep him away. He'd pick some other girls, lord knows he had plenty to choose from. 

“Coooome on. Give us a name! I wanna know if arrogant jerk is a hereditary trait!” Clint whined, finishing his paper airplane and throwing it into the air. It would have been an impressive flight distance, if the plane hadn't been stopped in it's tracks by a wall of blond muscle. 

“Aww Steve you made me crash!” Clint complained, picking up his plane off the ground. 

“Oh, sorry Clint, I didn't see it.” Steve replied awkwardly. He glanced at Tony, then looked at his shoes. 

“Yeah well next time watch out, that's a good way to lose an eye.” Clint said, sitting back down and re-shaping his plane to make up for the damage Mt Rogers had caused. 

“Right...sorry. Tony I um...was hoping I could...have a word with you.” Steve said, looking straight at Tony, but obviously resisting the urge to look back at his shoe. Gaa why did he have to be so cute!

“I'm busy.” He snapped, turning away. He could be strong. He could be strong as long as he didn't have to look into those sparkling blue eyes. 

“Please.” Steve said calmly, taking a step closer to him. Natasha and Clint watched the two men, but said nothing. 

“Fine.” Tony replied, getting up from his seat. He didn't look at the blond, instead turning and walking to a quieter part of the library. In a way it was a small act of rebellion, Tony knew Steve would be more comfortable talking in a place he could guarantee no one would over hear him, but he was done working around Steve anxieties. 

“So what is it?” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

“Well first I...wanted to apologise.” Steve said. “You know I have some issues with..who I am but...I just wanted you to know that...I never thought those things about you. You are..you aren't...Tony it is different with you...it's like...like we are vampires” 

“Vampires?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah..I mean if I was a vampire I'd be really upset about it and wouldn't want to kill people. But if you were in my Hive or whatever I'd...I'd still think you were amazing and hansom...and funny in this way that is mean but some how you get away with. So..even if I had a problem with my vampireness, I wouldn't mind your vampireness because..it is part of you.”

“Right...you do realise you just compared being gay to being a blood sucking monster right?” Tony asked. 

“I'll admit it didn't cross my mind until I finished the metaphor.” Steve joked. Tony hated it when he joked, the way he always looked so pleased with himself and he mouth turned up into that cute smirk with his lips and---stop it! Stay strong.

“And um...second of all.” Steve said, looking down at his feet the way he always did when he felt uncomfortable. “Hiding like this it is comfortable and safe but...if it means I have to give you up then it isn't worth it. Tony I love you and I want to be with you and--” 

Before Steve said another word, Tony moved forward and kissed him. Steve was taken a back at first, and another day he would have pushed Tony away, but today he resisted the urge. 

“It won't be easy, but it is easier than giving you up.” Steve thought to himself, pretending they were alone in the room and deepening the kiss. 

“Woooo” A voice said from behind them, followed by a loud wack. 

“OW Nat! Come on...” Clint complained rubbing his newly formed bump. 

“You were ruining the moment.” Natasha replied, holding a particularly large hardback book in her hands. 

“Oh..h-hey guys.” Steve stuttered, his face going completely red. Behind him he felt Tony stiffen.

“If this doesn't go well” Tony thought, then Steve will be deeper in the closet than ever. 

“So...you two are....?” Clint began. 

“Dating, yes.” Tony replied, decided it was probably best for him to take the lead. 

“Dating, you mean like a real relationship?” Clint asked. 

“Yes, as in Steve is my boyfriend...well I mean he was yesterday, and then there were some...issues...but I think we can safely say we are back together now.” Tony said. He tried to sound casual, but in he was watching his two friend's faces closely.

“Damn it!” Clint said annoyed, pulling out his wallet and handing Natasha $20 “My money was on fuck buddies.” 

“I told you it was love.” Natasha said smirking. She took the money and slipped it into her bra. 

“I'm so glad you can't find any clothes with pockets.” Clint said, not so subtly watching her hide the money. Natasha raised the book again and he took a step back.

“You knew...?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Suspected.” Natasha replied. 

“You guys always look about five seconds away from making out. It wasn't hard to guess.” Clint added. 

“However, since it is important for someone to come out in there own time we thought it best not to ask about it.” Natasaha said. 

“We've sensitive like that.” Clint continued smirking. “We may make bets about whether or not you are doing it, but we aren't going to ask you about it.”

“Well um...thanks.” Steve replied, his face beginning to return to it's normal colour. “I um..appreciate it.” 

“As you should.” Clint said. “Now we'll leave you two alone so you can continue making out or whatever” 

“Right, don't let us interrupt.” Natasha said, turning to leave. “But if you want some privacy the Russian literature section is always very quiet.” 

“Shh don't give away our spot.” Clint hissed. Natasah just rolled her eyes and walked away, Clint followed close behind, turning back only to give the two boys a thumbs up before disappearing. 

“So...” Tony said. “As bad as you thought?” 

“I'm pretty mortified they caught us...but I guess it wasn't too bad.” Steve said, his face still a little pink. 

“Well we have good friends.” Tony replied. “They'll understand, and you don't have to tell everyone today. In fact I think your time right now would be better spent following me to my room so we can get some privacy.” 

“I think I'd like that.” Steve replied, sighing with relief. He might have taken a big step, but he was still much more comfortable behind closed doors than out in the open. 

“One step at a time” he thought to himself. Four people knew now, and that was three more than yesterday. The rest of the school could find out later, and one day, one far away day, he'd tell his family. He'd tell them he was happy, and in love, and he'd hope that would be enough to make them happy for him. 

Steve felt Tony take his hand, and for the first time in public, Steve didn't pull it away. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Penny got back to her room, Loki was waiting for her. 

“Hello.” He said as she entered, unusually he wasn't reading one of her books, and was instead just sitting on her bed as if waiting for her to return.

“Hey.” She replied, throwing her bag into the corner of the room. “Wanna go get some lunch?”

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with the Rogers? I heard he got dumped by his girlfriend and I saw you little icecream date this morning, I admit you work fast.” Loki asked, he sounded slightly annoyed, but Penny just put that down to him thinking he couldn't hang out in her room now their deal was complete. 

“Oh that? That wasn't a date.” Penny said “He just needed cheering up.”

“Ah and you volunteered to do the cheering, I suppose that is a good place to start. So what next?” Loki asked. 

“Nothing.” Penny replied. 

“Nothing? Penny I think you are getting confused with part one of the plan.” 

“No I'm not..look Steve isn't...” Penny began, but then stopped herself as she realised she was about to betray Steve's confidence “I mean...I sort of convinced him that his relationship wasn't over. They'd just had a fight, after the ice cream he went to find them and make up.” 

Loki was quiet for a second and then burst into laugher. 

“Only you could try and seduce a guy and end up getting him back with his girlfriend.” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“I wasn't trying to seduce him!” Penny replied. “By the time I'd spoke to him a bunch of girls had already asked him out. He though they were his friends and he just looked so sad...I felt awful.”

“Ah, so you weren't the only girl placing herself on deck. I thought that could be an issue.” 

“Then why didn't you warn me?”

Loki shrugged. 

“What could you have done? Gone after them all with a hatchet? Your only option was to hope Steve liked you best.”

“Yeah well...evidently I'm really not his type.” Penny said sighing. “It's my own fault, I should have just been up front from the start. I mean if I guy liked me I'd rather he just told me, not wait to try and catch me out when I’m vulnerable.”

“You'd prefer the straight forward approach.” Loki asked, watching her closely. 

“Yeah, I mean I'd rather that then one of those lame guy who is nice to a girl and then complains they put her in the 'friend zone'. If all you want is to sleep with someone than you aren't really a friend in the first—Mm?” Penny began, but she was cut off as Loki crossed the room and kissed her on the lips. 

“Penelope. I like you. You should be my girlfriend.” He said as they broke off the kiss. Penny felt her face turn red. 

“W-what?” She stuttered. She was completely caught off guard. How long had Loki liked her for? Since she saved him from those bullies her first night? Or had it come later? How had she not realised?

“Right oh of course. I mean, it isn't like he broke a guys noes after he cut your hair or anything, oh wait.”

Gwen was right. Gwen was right and Penny was a complete idiot for not seeing it before. 

“I-i-” She stuttered. 

“Damn it Penny, pull yourself together, you need to give him an answer! Any answer! Just don't say sit there stuttering like an idoit!” the voice inside her head screamed.

“You don't have to answer right now” Loki said, smirking as though he was enjoying her reaction. 

“I swear if this is another one of his pranks I'm gonna punch him in the face.” Penny thought to herself as he moved away.

“I realise I've probably shocked you, so take a little time to let it sink in. Then come find me.” he said, kissing her forehead. 

“I um...okay.” Penny mumbled, looking at the ground. She felt like she had just gotten an electric shock and needed a moment to just sit still a recover.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Loki said, heading towards the door. As he left he winked at her, sending another charge through her body. 

Penny sat and stared at the door as it closed. She could still feel the soft touch of his lips on her own, the heat of his body, but Loki was...Loki! He lived to annoy her, not want to kiss her. He was like the pet that always greeted her after school, not a actual boy. A boy with piercing eyes and silky black hair and soft lips, damn it why could she still feel his lips.

Penny took a deep breath as she tried to get her heart rate to return to that of a human's and not a mouse on a caffeine kick. Once again, Gwen's words from last night rang in her ears.

Ah Pen, you have a lot to learn about men.

Gwen was right. 

Loki liked her, had probably liked her all this time. She wondered whether he had had the same plan that she had had with Steve, to wait until her heart was broken and then swoop and take the place as boyfriend. Penny didn't think so, atleast she didn't think that was the plan from the beginning. But maybe it was, maybe he had been waiting all this time and had just said he wanted to room to be close to her. Penny couldn't be sure. 

There was one thing she did know though, and that was as long as she could feel his lips on hers, her face was going to continue to be the colour of a strawberry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You have to tell her.” Steve said, his arm wrapped around Tony's waist as they sat on his bed together. 

“I thought, you thought that what my Dad had done was best.” Tony replied. 

“No, I said he probably thought it was best.” Steve corrected. “But Penny is a sweet girl, she deserves a proper family.”

“I don't think there is anything 'proper' about us. We are more like a wasps nest.” 

“Still she deserve to know. You were right...secrets they just mess everything up.”

“Aww you are learning.” Tony said, kissing him on the cheek. “You're right, I need to talk to her.” 

“Have you decided how you are going to do it yet?” Steve asked. 

“Naa, I thought I'd just wing it. I work better off the cuff.” Tony said, getting up. 

“Tony, I don't think that is a good idea. You need to be delicate about this.” Steve replied.

“Hey come on, I'm Mr delicate.” Tony replied. “Look Steve, If I don't do it today, I'll just keep putting it off.”

“Alright, if you are really sure.” Steve said, standing up and kissing Tony on the lips. “Do you want me to come?”

“No, I think it'll be better coming from just me.” Tony replied.  
“Alright, then good luck.” Steve said noding. 

“Hey, I'm Tony Stark. Who wouldn't want to be my little sister?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The feel of Loki's lips had finally faded, but the thought of it kept the red blush in her cheeks. The moment circled round and round in her head as she tried to get the facts straight in her brain.

Loki, her rude friend who hung out in her room, read all her books, and lived to be as annoying as possible, was attracted to her. 

Loki the prince with long black hair, emerald green eyes and high cheek bones, wanted to be her boyfriend. 

It just didn't seem to make sense. 

Penny rolled on to her side and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her mud brown hair, eyes the same shade as wet cardboard and a child like face. She wouldn't exactly win any beauty contests. So what did Loki see?

Maybe he really was just messing with her.

Penny sighed. The heroines in her books never had this problem. They always knew exactly what to say when a man kissed them, they didn't just sit there stuttering like an idiot. She wished she'd said something at the time, now it was all ahead of her, and honestly it was freaking her out.  
She needed advice, and normally when she needed advice she'd call Aunt May, but somehow she didn't feel comfortable talking to Aunt May about a boy. So who else was there? Gwen might be good, after all she had realised Loki liked Penny, before Penny had. Maybe she could help Penny get her head straight.

Rolling off her bed, Penny stood and headed over to her door. Pulling it open she was just in time to see Tony Stark standing there, about to knock.

“Oh Hey, I was just coming to see you.” Tony said, his hand ready to knock still in the air. 

“Oh...why?” Penny asked suspiciously. She had always gotten on well with Tony when they were working on the robot arm, but after the way he had treated her yesterday, she didn't really know what to make of him any more. 

“Well er...Steve told me what you did.” Tony said. “So I thought I should come and say...you know thanks for that.”

“Huh? Oh wait are you the....you know?” Penny said, not sure whether or not she could talk about it in the open yet. 

“Yeah.” Tony replied. “Look could we go inside?”

“Oh...sure.” Penny said, standing aside to let him in. 

Tony walked inside and his eyes were instantly drawn to the piles of tattered books covering the floor. Back home his Father had an extensive library of perfectly kept books, and Tony had no doubt Penelope would have loved it. Seeing this home made library of barely held together tat made Tony all the more angry at his father. 

“You know maybe you should invest in a book cases” Tony said, stepping over one of the piles of books. The dorm room provided some shelves, but Tony could see they already held Penny's still immaculately kept text books. 

“They are fine on the floor, I mean most of them are already damaged.” Penny said, nudging one of the piles with her foot. 

“Right...well um thanks for talking some sense into Steve. I don't know what you said but it worked, I've been trying to get him to come out for months.” Tony said. 

“No problem. So is he going to start telling people then?” Penny asked. 

“Well sort of, we decided it was best to just not hide anything, but only out right tell our close friends. Other people will put two and two together eventually, but we didn't see the point in making some big announced.” 

“Makes sense.” Penny replied. 

The two of them stood in awkward silence.

“So um...” Tony began. Maybe he should have thought of a plan before he came in here. Normally he was great at thinking up things on the fly, but right now, his mind was pulling up a blank. 

“Is everything all right? You seemed a little flustered when you opened the door.” He said after a moment. He'd build up to it, that would work, he just need to buy some time to think. 

“Oh um..yeah I'm fine..” Penny replied, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away. 

“You know, I'm sorry accused you of lying before, you are obviously terrible at it.” Tony said, taking a seat on her bed. “Look the way I see it I was kind of a jerk to you yesterday and you helped me out with Steve so...I owe you one. You need someone to talk to I'm here.”

“Well...it is kind of complicated.” Penny said. She wasn't really sure if Tony was the person to talk to about this. When they worked on the robot arm all they really talked about was technical stuff, and he had been a pretty big jerk to her yesterday, but then again Penny did want to talk to someone, and if she spoke to Tony here she could avoid accidentally running into Loki on the way to Gwen's and giving him an answer before she was ready.

“It's nothing...just...well before you came by Loki...kind of..kissed me.” Penny explained, feeling herself blush again. 

“He did what?!” Tony said, angrier than Penny would have expected. “Do you want me to kick his ass?”

“What? No!...I mean I didn't ask him to...but it was just a quick one. I didn't mind...I kind of liked it.” Penny replied, trying to calm it down. Why was he so mad? It was only a kiss, not something for someone Penny barely knew to be so outraged about. Maybe he was jealous? But that seemed unlikely, not when Tony had Steve.

“So what? Are you two dating now?” Tony asked annoyed.

“No, well maybe...he told me to think about it and give him an answer tomorrow..” 

“Well I'll help, tell him no!” 

“Why? He is nice..and hansom and..”

“He is a jerk! He is an arrogant, narcissistic ass hole!” Tony said, standing up. “You can't go out with him!”

“Pretty sure I can. He likes me and...and you know what? I like him! I do like him...he is my best friend and might not have thought about him as a guy before..but now I am I'd like to go out with him! So what is the problem?” Penny snapped. The words flowed out of her as though her annoyance had finally allowed her brain to put things in order. She liked Loki, she wanted to date him, and she really wanted to kiss him again. 

“The problem is that I forbid it! You aren't dating him!” Tony said angrily, taking a step towards her

“Forbid it? Who are you to forbid anything I do!” Penny replied. What was it with this guy? Yesterday he'd accused her of being a liar, and now he was trying to tell her who she could and couldn't date. The anger burned in her like a steady flame, this wasn't like yesterday when she was already upset and tired, today she could stand her ground. She wasn't about to let herself be bullied again by some jerk who thought he knew better.

“Who am I to forbid it? You really want to know? I'm your brother that's who!” Tony snapped. The moment the words left his lips he regretted it. So much for not blurting it out. 

“..What?” Penny said, looking at him like he had gone nuts. 

“Ah crap...sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that.” Tony said, rubbing his temple. “It is true...I only found out yesterday. You don't have a scholarship Penny, my Father...your Father...he is paying for you.”

“You're lying...” Penny said. “This is a scholarship, my Dad...my Dad's name is Richard Parker, he died when I was a kid, along with my Mother...”

“That guy wasn't your Dad Penny. Look, think about it. Did you even apply for a scholarship? Did you do any sort of entrance exam?” Tony asked gently.

“No...the letter said they...they saw my science fair project.” Penny replied. 

“It was a lie Penny, all of it! Your Mom had an affair just before she got married, she got pregnant and tried to hide that it wasn't Parker's...”

“Shut up! My Mom wouldn't do something like that!!” Penny yelled fiercely, causing Tony to have to take a step back. 

“It is the truth Penny...” Tony said. 

“No it isn't!” Penny said, tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of Tony, she wouldn't cry in front of this liar. 

“Get out.” She said, trying desperately to keep herself together. “Get out! You are liar!”

Tony just stood there. He couldn't believe he had messed this up. He had had a sister for less that 24 hours and she hated him. 

“At least her and Dad will have something in common” He thought sadly.

“Alright...okay...it is a lot to take in.” Tony said, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. She'd calm down, in a few days. After she'd talked to her aunt, when she knew he wasn't a liar. She'd calm down. 

Tony moved past her silently and left the room. Penny slammed the door behind him, locking the door the moment it shut. 

He was a liar. He was a liar and a jerk and she didn't know why he was doing this, but it was all lies! Her Mom was a good person, she loved her Dad, and her Dad was called Richard Parker. 

But in the back of her mind, there was a niggling doubt. Somewhere deep in her memories half conversation she'd heard as a young child were pushing their way to the surface. 

She'd always been told she looked like her Mom. 

Maybe there was a reason no one ever said that about her Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I resolved one problem, better add in another couple to keep you guys interested.
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys, this chapter was pretty hard to write. There was quite a few big scenes this time around, and alot of the conversations wouldn't flow like I wanted them too. Hopefully you enjoyed it and i'll see you next time around for Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter Five

Loki was not a patient person. 

He could be, sometimes. When it came to revenge or a prank, he had been known to wait months for the perfect moment. But if it involved something he wanted, then Loki was about as patient as a child on Christmas morning.  
He shouldn't have given her until tomorrow. He hadn't expected it would take her this long. Honestly he had thought that within the hour they would be having the make out session of a lifetime, but as the the hours past he knew it was less and less likely he would see her again tonight. 

“I shocked her, that's all. She just needs time.” Loki thought to himself, but in the pit of his stomach he was worried the real reason she was taking so long was because she was planning on saying no.  
Loki turned over on his bed and stared at the door; willing Penelope to show up and knock. Unfortunately for him, the next person though that door was not Penny, but instead Loki's idiot brother.

“Ah! Brother!” He bellowed in his annoyingly cheery way “It has been a while since I have seen you here before curfew.” 

There is a reason for that, Loki thought to himself, but said nothing. Generally Loki avoided his brothers company as much as possible, which when they shared a room, meant that Loki often chose to sneak in when his brother was asleep, and out again before he awoke. If he timed it right, Loki could sometimes go for days without seeing his brother. Those were good days.  
Rolling himself over, Loki planed on ignoring his brother presence until one of them fell asleep. Unfortunately his brother had other ideas. 

“Brother? Is something wrong?” Thor asked, concerned. 

“No!” Loki snapped. “I just felt like an early night is all. I'd like a few hours before I get woken up by your snoring.” 

“I see.” Thor replied, obviously unconvinced. He knew better than to push when his brother was in a mood, so said nothing more. When it comes to Loki, it was best to just let him sulk until he was ready to talk, or until Thor could work out what was wrong on his own. He hoped it was not something to do with Penelope, he knew how stubborn his brother could be, and Penelope would not be the first friend he had lost due to a refusal to apologise. 

Loki waited for his brother to enter their shared bathroom, then climbed under his covers, pulling the quilt over his head. If he slept, then tomorrow would come sooner. 

And tomorrow, one way or another, he would have an answer. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki was not the only one who was waiting for an answer.

As she scrolled down the list of names on her phone, a million questions went through Penny's mind. Was Howard Stark her Dad? Had her Parents lied to her, or was Tony the one telling lies? Did Aunt may know? Had Aunt May lied? Aunt May doesn't lie, but what if she did? And what did this mean for Penny if she was Penelope Stark instead of Penelope Parker?

Penny tapped her phone against her forehead. It had to be a lie. Tony just wanted to mess with her, though she wasn't really sure why he would. They might not have exactly been close friends, but they got on well enough. Then again, the idea that Tony Stark was a giant jerk rang much more true to Penny than the idea that her family had been lying to her for years.  
Taking a deep breath, Penny pushed the call button on her phone. She wouldn't get anywhere just sitting and worrying, she needed answers. Aunt May would set thing straight. She confirm this was all a lie and then Penny could go punch Tony in his big rich boy face. 

“Hello” Aunt May said, her voice springing cheerily from the other end of the phone line. 

“Hi Aunt May.” Penny replied. Her voice sounding flat in comparison. 

“Penny? You sound a little down dear, is something wrong?” Aunt May asked, her tone instantly changing to concerned. 

“Aunt May, I need to ask you something and...it might seem a little weird.” 

“Penny you know you can ask me anything.” 

“Okay. Aunt May...Is my Dad my real Dad? Or is....Howard Stark my Dad?” Penny asked. She felt silly, saying it out loud. Of course it was a lie. Her Dad was Richard Parker. This was all just a stupid joke. 

So why was it taking Aunt May so long to reply?

“Oh Penny...” Aunt May said finally. Penny's stomach sank. 

“How did you find out? Did he tell you?”

“No...his son goes here...he mentioned it.” Penny said, pulling her knees into her chest. “So it is true then?”

“Yes” Aunt May replied sadly. “Oh darling I'm so sorry. I didn't think he knew...Oh we should have had this talk long ago but...”

“You've been lying to me. All this time!” Penny spat. Tear stinging her eyes. 

“Yes...I suppose we have.” Aunt May replied. “But Penelope, we were't doing it to be cruel. When you parents...you mother and Step Dad....” 

The word Step Dad stung like a slap to the face.

“When they died...well you were just this little thing and you were so scared and...your Father, well he was a stranger to you. He came to visit after the funeral and you just spent the whole time hiding behind Uncle Ben...We couldn't let you go with him. He was barely a Father anyway, I mean we knew his son was off in some boarding school and the thought of you being all alone in some strange school, well I wouldn't have it. So me and your Uncle Ben offered to look after you instead.” Aunt May explained.

“But why didn't you tell me the truth?! Why keep letting me believe Richard Parker was my father?” Penny asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Darling...we thought about telling you but...oh I hate to say this but...Howard...he didn't care about you. To him...you were just an inconvenience he was glad to have off his hands. He knew you were his child ever since you were a baby, but he never visited. He just tried to throw money at your Mother and hoped she'd forget. Richard loved you! He knew you weren't his, but he loved you. And your Uncle Ben loved you and I love you darling! You are my little girl, I don't care what anyone says!” Aunt May said getting upset. 

“I was the one who looked after you when you were sick, and stayed up with you when you had a nightmare! Your Father...your biological father, well he might as well has been some sperm donor half way across the country for all he did for you! So yes. We lied to you, but only because we didn't want you to ever think you were unwanted, because you listen to my Penelope May Parker, nothing in this world could be farther from the truth than that!”

Penny wiped her eyes. Aunt May was right, nothing had changed, not really. Richard Parker may not be her biological Father, but Penny knew who her real family were. 

“Okay...” She said softly. “I love you too Aunt May.” 

“Good.” Aunt May replied, sounding relieved. “We were going to tell you when you 18, but I suppose I should have spoken to you before you went to that school. I'm sorry, I really didn't think he had told his Son about you. Do you want me to come visit? You sound like you could do with a hug and some home made cookies.”

“Heh...thanks Aunt May but it is pretty far for you to travel, and we've got the parents weekend in a couple weeks. I'll see you then?”

“Ofcourse! I can't wait to see your school, and I want to meet this Loki you keep talking about.”

“Ah right. So I’ll see you then then.” Penny replied, feeling herself blush.

“See you then. Love you Penny.”

“Love you too Aunt May. Bye.” Penny replied, pressing the call end button. She leaned back and rested her head against the wall. Nothing had really changed, at least when it came to her Parker side. She might not have known who here father was, but the rest of her family did, and they still loved her. It didn't make a difference to them, so why should it to Penny?

But she couldn't pretend things weren't completely the same. There was a Stark side now, with a Father who didn't care and a Brother who was kind of a jerk. She might be able to ignore her Dad for a while, but she couldn't avoid her brother forever. At least not while they were at the same school. Sooner or later she'd have to deal with him. 

“Eugh this is too many revelations for one day! I'm going to bed!” Penny said. Sighing to herself. 

Climbing into her bed, Penny tried to put the days event out of her head. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and if she was going to deal with it, she needed her sleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Why did you let me go alone!?!” Tony said, walking through the door of his dorm room and flopping on to his bed. 

“It didn't go well?” Steve asked from the desk chair, putting down the text book he'd been looking through while he waited for Tony to returned. 

“No. No it went badly Steve, so so very badly.” He replied, burring his face in the pillow. “This is your fault! You know I can't do delicate! Why didn't you stop me!?” 

“I offered to come with you. Now what happened?” Steve asked, sitting next to Tony on the bed. 

“Loki happened.” Tony snarled.

“He was there?” Steve asked.

“No..he'd left. But not before sticking his tongue down my sisters throat.” Tony replied. “They are dating...or will be..I’m not sure it is all kind of an angry blur.” 

“Oh...well I knew they were close.” Steve said “but what does this have to do with her being you sister?” 

“Well...I might have forbidden her from seeing him, and when she got mad and asked me who I was to stop her doing anything, that might have been when I said we were related.” Tony explained sheepishly.

“Oh Tony...”

“It was an accident! I just saw red when I found out she was dating that creep.” Tony said, sitting up. 

“Tony, I know you have issues with Loki, but if Penny likes him you can't stop them being together.” Steve replied. 

“The hell I can't! That guy is bad news, you remember all that stuff he did to me!” 

“Yes, but I remember you giving just as good as you got.” 

“Maybe....” Tony replied, sulking. “I've really messed this up haven't I?” 

“A little.” Steve replied gently. “but I'm sure if you give her a little time to calm down, she'll come round. Try taking to her again in a few days.” 

“Maybe you are right...” Tony said. “But I still don't like Loki. He is bad news!”

“But he is her choice, just like I'm yours, You have to respect that.” Steve replied. 

“Oh sure...throw that in my face....” Tony replied, pouting. Steve couldn't help but find it cute, but knew that saying so would only anger the shorter man. 

“Look, maybe you should just..ignore the Loki thing until you two are closer. Then you can tell her why you think he is bad news, or at least be there for her if he shows it himself.”

“I guess you are right.” Tony said sighing. “But I need to convince her to talk to me again first. She is pretty mad.” 

“Want me to talk to her?” Steve asked. 

“No...thanks but I should handle this. I'll just give her a few days...I'm sure she'll talk to me again eventually.. even if it is just out of curiosity.” Tony said, but wasn't sure how much he believed himself. She couldn't just ignore him forever could she? They were family after all. But then again his Dad had been pretty good at ignoring him for 17 years. 

Tony would just have to hope that wasn't a trait Penny inherited. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, but Penny had hardly slept. It was hard too, with so much going through her mind, and in the end Penny had given up and did what she always did when she couldn't sleep. She read. 

She'd read until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, but even then it was a while until she finally drifted off to sleep. 

When her alarm clock went off, Penny hit it with more force than was probably needed. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to face the day yet. The day was going to be hard, and complicated, and her bed was so warm. It wasn't fair to have to leave it. But she knew the day wouldn't be any less challenging after an hours extra rest, so she got up and headed to class 

She decided to try to get to her classroom as quickly and carefully as possible, checking around every corner for certain sunglasses wearing jerks. 

“Penelope.” A voice said from behind her, making her jump as she was peering around the last corner before her classroom. 

“Oh Loki! You scared me.” Penny said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

“I've come for an answer.” Loki said, straight to the point. 

“Oh right...” Penny replied, feeling her cheeks start to turn red. “Could we maybe go somewhere a bit more private?” 

Loki's face darkened. 

“If you are going to say no, just do it here. Don't waste my time. “ He said, turning his back on her and starting to walk away. 

“Wait a second, who said I was going to say no?” Penny said, moving forward and grabbing Loki's hand to stop him from leaving Loki turned back and looked at her face, as if searching if for any forms of insincerity.

“All right, somewhere private, come on!” He said, pulling her along the corridor. 

“Oh wait! I have class!” Penny said. 

“Skip it.” Loki replied, keeping his pace steady. 

The two travelled down the corridor and into the Library, Loki pulling Penelope all the way into the far corner, of the second floor of the large room. 

“Where are we?” Penelope asked, looking at the strange books with title she could barely read. 

“The Russian literature section. No one ever comes here.” Loki replied, finally letting go of her hand. 

“So..” He said, looking down at her expectedly. 

“Ah right um...” Penelope replied nervously. It was at this point that Penny realised that although she knew she was going accept Loki's confession, she hadn't thought about what on earth she was going to say to him. 

“I um...would like to be you girlfriend..if that is okay..” She said after a moment, looking down at her feet. 

Stupid stupid stupid, she thought to herself. She looked up at Loki to see him smirking. 

“You are adorable.” He said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. Penny smiled. 

“Sorry, I'd have come up with a better response, but yesterday was kind of a long day” Penny said. 

“Oh?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah...” Penny began. Should she tell him? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about the whole Tony situation, and he was her boyfriend now. Wasn't that what they were for?

“You know that Tony stark guy?” Penny asked. 

“Unfortunately.” Loki replied.

“Well he came to see me after you left. Turns out we are sort of...half siblings.” Penny said. 

“What?” Loki asked, confused. 

“He told me last night. Turns out my Mom slept with his Dad and got pregnant. She kept it a secret for a while, and just pretended my Step Dad was the Dad. Then when they died, I guess it came out and my real Dad basically decided he didn't want me and left me with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. It is a lot to process.” Penny explained. 

“I see.” Loki said. “Well he is a fool. Who wouldn't want you?” 

“Heh, Thanks.” 

“So what about the Younger Stark? You two going to start making up for lost time, because I should warn you I doubt he would approve of me as a suitor.” 

“Ah yeah..he kind of mentioned that. I yelled at him and kicked him out my room.”

“Good girl.” Loki said. “You don't need him, or your sorry excuse for a Father.” 

“Yeah....but it is a lot to process. It doesn't really change much with Aunt May, but I do sort of feel like my life has been turned upside down...”

“I can understand that.” Loki said thoughtfully. “Penelope, have you ever wondered why I came to a school in America? After all there are plenty of fine schools in Asgard.”

“I never really thought about it.” Penny replied, honestly.

“Well, the reason I left Asgard.... It was because I found out I was adopted.” Loki explained. “Tell me, have you ever heard of a country called Jotunheim?”

“No, sorry.” 

“It is all right, I didn't expect you to. It is part as Asgard now, has been since we were babies.” Loki explained. “The two countries were often at war, until finally Asgard conquered and absorbed the country into its self. During the final conflict, whether by accident or on purpose, the royal family was killed, all except for the young Prince.” 

“Who was you?”

“Who was me, correct. Odin found me, alone in my cot. He could have sent me away, put in some far off orphanage or found some distant relatives to take me in, but he decided it was too much of a risk. Even now there are many in Jotunheim who are oppose Asgard's rule. If the former prince was to return...well it could start a revolution.” Loki explained. “So Odin adopted me, pretended his wife had been pregnant during the war and that they'd hidden it for security reasons. It was bound to come out eventually of course, but by then no one would follow a Jotunheim Prince raised by Asgardian, I would have been seen as a traitor.”

“Did you want to start a revolution?” Penny asked. 

“Ofcourse not, Asgard was..is my home. Another part of Odin's plan I suppose, make me loyal to them rather than Jotunheim..” Loki said. “But in the end he really made it so I didn't belong anywhere. Too Asgardian for Johtunheim, too Johtun for Asgard. So I decided to leave, go somewhere it wouldn't matter where I was from, somewhere far away.”

“America seemed like as good a place as any, and when I found this place it seemed perfect. One of the best schools in the country, and more than happy to take in foreign students. I suggested it to my Father, and he was willing to let me go. Glad to be rid of me I suppose.” Loki said, leaning his head against the all of books behind him. 

“I had planned to come alone, but my bumbling fool of a brother followed me. He said he wanted me to know were we still brother, even now the truth was out, and that he wouldn't abandon me. Idiot never realised I'd left in part to get away from him.” 

“I've noticed you two don't get on, but Thor seems nice enough...” Penny began. 

“Oh he is! And handsome and athletic and...” Loki said angrily. “I have always been in his shadow. He is the perfect Asgardian male and I am...the runt. Our parents always preferred him, and now I know it was because he was the real son. I'd hoped...i'd hoped by coming here I would finally escape all that. But he followed along and things..things became much the same...”

Penny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Having grown up believing she was an only child, she couldn't imagine what it was like to be constantly compared to an older siblings. She wondered if Howard would have had a favourite had her and Tony grown up together, but seeing as he was only ever is one of his children's lives, it was pretty clear who was the favourite.

“The point I was trying to make..” Loki said, lifting Penny head by the chin. “Is that I understand what it is like to have a Father who isn't really interested in you, who is there out of some kind of duty rather than love, And if I've learnt anything from living with that, it is that you shouldn't waste your time on someone who doesn't truly care for you. Seek out those who do care, like your aunt..or me.”

“Well my Aunt isn't here, so I guess you'll do for now.” Penny joked, smirking. 

“I suppose I'll have to.” Loki replied, leaning down and kissing her. Penny kissed back, not taking off guard like the last time. The kiss was gently, but sent the same electric spark through her body as before. It was going to take a while for her to get used to that. 

“I'm glad you are here.” Loki said, leaning his forehead against hers. “Stark's Father is a fool for not wanting you in his life, but if doing so brought you here then I'm glad he doesn't. His loss is my gain.”

“Right.” Penny replied. “And I'm glad you came to America, and decided to use my room as your personal library.” 

Loki chuckled.

“I assume I still retain that privilege now our deal is void?” He asked. 

“Well...okay, but that better not be why you asked me out.” Penny replied. 

“Please, if that is all I cared about I would have just tricked you into making another deal.” Loki said smirking. 

“You didn't trick me into making the first deal.”

“Penelope, I convinced you to allow me use of your room under the condition that I help you win Rodger's heart. Something I made no effort to do, and only gave advice that resulted in you doing nothing.” 

“Well yes but....oh you are a jerk.” 

“Correction, I am your jerk.” Loki said, kissing her again. “It all worked out for the best in the end no?”

“I guess.” Penny replied, pouting. She felt stupid for being tricked, but when he kissed her any anger seemed to dissolve. 

She was going to have to watch that. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed quietly, without incident. Penny managed to avoid Tony between classes and at meals, or at least she thought she did. In reality, Tony had spotted the short haired girl a few times, but she had always had Loki by her side, and Tony had decided if he was going to ignore the whole Loki thing, it would be easier when Penny was without him.  
During her science lessons, Steve had held his tongue. Which was harder than he had anticipated. He hated seeing his boyfriend upset, and being unable to help him made it all the worse. Still Tony was adamant he would handle this himself, and so Steve stayed quiet.  
All in all Penny had done pretty well in ignoring the whole 'other family thing', but she knew today it wouldn't be so easy to forget. It was the day each week that Penny went to work on the robot arm, which meant being in a room with Tony. She had thought about skipping this week, but that hadn't seemed fair on Bruce. Anyway if she wasn't there, Tony might try and add a tazer again when Bruce wasn't looking.  
So she headed to the lab, hoping that maybe Tony wouldn't show for whatever reason. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. 

“Hey kid.” Tony said as she entered the room. 

“Where is Bruce?” Penny asked, noticing the other boys absence immediately. 

“Ill, he has the flu or something.” Tony said. “Just me and you today.”

“Funny that.” Penny replied, not believing that Bruce was ill for a second. She knew the two boys were friends, and she doubted that it would have taken much for Tony to convince Bruce not to come this week. 

“Well maybe we should reschedule for when he feels better.” Penny said

“Seems silly when we are both here. Anyway, we need to talk.” Tony replied

Penny sighed. She considered turning around and walking straight out of the lab, but she knew they had to talk sooner or later, so might as well get it over with. 

“Fine, but I have a condition.” Penny said, taking a seat. “We aren't talking about Loki. You don't get to tell me who I can and can't date, and you don't get to bad mouth him, not to me.”

“All right deal. I won't mention Loki or the fact he is a smug ass hole, and quite possibly the worst choice for a boyfriend in the school, if not the entire state.” Tony said. 

“I can still walk out you know.” Penny replied. 

“Hey I held back, I was planning on saying worst in the country.” Tony said, smirking. Penny rolled her eyes. 

“Lets just move on.” She said.

“Agreed. So...we are related.” 

“Apparently.”

“Pretty weird huh?” 

“That it is.”

“But you know...kind cool too. Never really enjoyed the whole only child thing.”

“Really? You don't strike me as someone who'd be happy to share attention.” Penny said, raising an eyebrow. 

“What little there was.” Tony mumbled. “Kid...Penny, I know you might think you got the raw deal with Dad not being around, but trust me you were better off. Dad spent my whole childhood shipping me off to any boarding school he could find. He'd work every moment of Summer to avoid seeing me, and honestly unless we were in public, he'd do his very best to pretend I didn't exist.”

“Guess we have something in common then.” Penny said, playing with one of the screwdrivers. 

“Yeah...just don't take it personal all right? Dad...well he is an ass hole.” Tony replied.

“Ah so it is genetic.” Penny joked, jabbing him gently with the screwdriver. Tony swated at her in return.

“Oh har har. You know I was only trying to look out for you.”

“In a really dumb and pigheaded way? Yes. But listen, you can't just come into my life and start ordering me about, this is my life and I'm the one who knows what is best for me, not some long lost brother who barely knows me outside my ability to construct robot arms.”

“Fine. All right. Noted.” Tony said, leaning back in his chair. 

“But that doesn't mean...we can't form some kind of relationship. Given time. Lets just start slow” Penny replied. 

“Slow. I can do that. So how do we start?” Tony asked. 

“I have no idea.” Penny said honestly. “And I don't think this is exactly something you can Google.”

“Well maybe we just hang out a little, like friends...go from there.” Tony replied. 

“Okay...I'd like that.”

“But no Loki!” 

“Fiiiine.” Penny groans, rolling her eyes. “But I'm not ditching him in favour of you. You have to work around me dating him.”

“Eugh fine. Now hand me that screwdriver. We better get a little work done on this thing or Bruce will throw a fit about being behind schedule.” Tony said. Penny nodded and handed him the screwdriver.  
After that the conversation changed to robot related topics, which actually felt a little comforting to Penny. It was something familiar, consistent with the time before Penny knew Tony was her brother. It made her realise that things might have changed, but that didn't mean they had changed for the worse. Underneath the arrogance and bullheadedness, Tony wasn't a bad guy. She could see the two of them becoming close in time, and that didn't seem like a bad thing. 

Penny had lost a lot of family members in her life, her parents, her uncle, so gaining one was a nice change. But in the back of her mind a little voice pointed out that really she should have gained two. 

Her Father had made no effort to contact her since Tony had told her the truth, and Penny had no doubt that her Brother had informed him of their conversation. It wouldn't have been hard to get her phone number, but yet no call. Even if he couldn't get hold of her number, her Father could have easily sent a letter to the school but..nothing. Penny told herself that she was relived by this, but really she couldn't help feeling rejected. 

Howard Stark had made no effort for years to get to know Penny, and from what Tony had told her. It sounded like he never would. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parents weekend was a tradition at Midtown High. Once a year, the parents of all the students were invited to visit the school grounds. They would have the opportunity to talk to teachers, look around the school and generally find out how their kids were getting on. 

“Or rather how their money is being spent.” Tony had told her. The two had had dinner together the Thursday before the weekend, something they planned to make a regular event. 

“I see...” Penny had replied. “So um...do you think your Dad will come?” 

It didn't feel right to refer to him as 'their' Dad when they hadn't even met yet. 

“Pfft unlikely. He hasn't shown up yet.” Tony replied. “Honestly my plans for the weekend are to hide out in the library and catch up on a few things. Isn't like I can hang out with Steve anyway, not with his Grandparents around.”

“Oh I guess he still isn't out to them then?” Penny asked. After Steve had come out to his friends, the circle of people who knew had slowly grown bigger and bigger. Over half the school knew now, and besides a few heart broken girls, no one really seemed to care. There were couple jerks of course, but no one was dumb enough to say anything to Steve's face, not if they valued their teeth. 

“Nope, and it is stressing him out that someone might say something. So I'll be keeping my distance while they are around, no good making it any harder for the guy.”

“Poor Steve...It must be horrible.” Penny said sadly. 

“Hey he is a big boy, he'll come out when he is ready. And if they throw him out...well the Stark's have no shortage of beach houses he can live in a while. Oh that reminds me, I'll get you a copy of the key for the Florida place, you might as well visit it when you stay with your Aunt over summer.”

“Would your Dad be okay with that?” 

“Pfft who cares, not like he takes any time to relax anyway, it is barely used. You and your Aunt might as well get the most out of it. Speaking of, is she coming to the weekend?”

“Yeah, she'll be flying in Saturday Morning. I can't wait to show her around, I know she worries, it'll help for her to see how nice the place is.” 

“Well it has got to be an improvement over where you went before, I mean we have running water here and everything.” Tony teased. Penny kicked him gently under the table. Since they had started hanging out, Tony's favourite past time had become teasing Penny about how she had grown up 'poor'. Honestly, Penny wasn't sure how much he made up and how much he really believed, but either way it would normally end with her kicking him. 

Two days later, Penny was outside waiting for her Aunt to show up. A lot had changed since she had last seen Aunt May, she had gained not only a Boyfriend but also a Brother, it seemed odd to think that was less than a year ago.

“Penny!” Aunt May said, walking over and taking her in a hug. 

“Hi Aunt May.” Penny said, hugging her back. 

“Look at you! I barely recognised you. You look much older with short hair. In a good way of course, and have you gotten taller? I think you've gotten taller. I told you you were due for a growth spurt! Oh come here!” Aunt May babbled, hugging her tighter. 

“It is great to see you too Aunt May.” Penny replied. “Shall we go inside?” 

“Oh ofcourse. I can't wait to see.” Aunt May said, following her inside. 

The tour was pretty standard. They started with her dorm room, cleaned especially and from which Loki had been banned until Aunt May was gone, just in case she got the wrong idea about how far their relationship had progressed. Then she showed her the classrooms, and the gym, before taking her to the canteen, where Aunt May insisted on having a thorough look at the menu. 

“My they have a lot of variety...you are making sure to have a balanced diet right? Not just Pizza and burgers?”

“Well pizza is considered a vegetable now.” Penny joked, which caused her to receive one of May's patented 'don't-joke-with-me-young-lady' glares. Penny just smiled innocently in return, when suddenly she heard familiar voice behind her. 

“Mother please don't fuss.” Loki groaned. 

“I just want to see the menu. Are you sure you are eating enough? I'm sure you've gotten thinner.” a female voice Penny didn't recognise replied. 

“I'm the same weight I've always been. I'm just naturally thin..” 

“Well then there is no problem if I check the Menu is there?”

Penny turned and saw a exasperated Loki places his hand to his forehead, as though he was beginning to get a headache. She caught his eye and gave him a small encouraging smile. She knew this weekend would probably be hard for him, considering the circumstances of him leaving Asgard, but at least his Mother seemed happy to see her adopted son, though Penny did notice there was no sign of a man who could be Loki's father. 

“How is it going?” Penny asked, walking over to him as his Mother moved to inspect the menu. 

“She is convinced I'm skipping meals, and as I never eat a meal with Thor, my brother can offer no proof that I am not. She has always worried about my weight, just because I am not a glutton like Thor....” Loki explained, sighing. Penny placed an arm around him. 

“Well for the record I think you look fine, and if you want I can tell her I've seen you eat, and that you constant steal my peanut butter cups.” Penny said

“Thank you, but she'll just complain about the high amount of sugar.” Loki replied, rolling his eyes. Penny giggled. 

“Hello there, Penny who is this?” Aunt May asked smirking. 

“Ah this is Loki...” Penny said, blushing and moving her arm away. 

“Oooh so this is the famous Loki hmm?” Aunt May asked. 

'Famous?' Loki mouthed to Penny, smirking. Penny looked away embarrassed. 

It was routine for Penny to call Aunt May at least once a week, to give her all the news from school. Even before they were a couple, Penny spent most days with Loki, and so more often than not, any news she had to tell would involve him. 

“It is nice to meet you Ma'am” Loki said, shaking May's hand. “I trust what your Niece has told you is all good?”

“Oh yes, she is very fond of you.” Aunt May replied smiling. 

“Well I'm very fond of her too.” Loki replied. Penny just silently glowered at them both, praying for something to end her embarrassment.

“Good. You seem like a sweet boy, please take care of her for me. And well...I know it must be tempting having a room with a bed so near to campus, but if you do anything, make sure you use protecting.” Aunt May said, suddenly turning serious.

“Aunt May!” Penny shrieked, her face completely red. Even Loki was taken a back. He started racking his brain for the correct thing to reply in this circumstance.

“Oh darling, I was young once. I know how kids are.” Aunt May said, waving her off like it was no big deal. Penny wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“Um..well I um..” Loki said, still trying to find the right thing to say. Luckily for him, at that moment his Mother walked back over and brought the conversation to a halt. 

“Hello there. Loki, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Frigga said smiling. 

“Right! Mother, this is Penelope and her Aunt May. Penelope, this is my Mother, Queen Frigga.” Loki said, still trying to regain his composure. 

“Oh ah hello...um should I bow or something..” Penny said, looking at Loki. Frigga just smiled. 

“That won't be necessary dear.” She said. “So you and Loki are...friends?” 

“Oh um...yeah well actually I'm his girlfriend.” Penny said. The words don't roll out as naturally as she would have hoped, and a part of her feels a little awkward for calling herself Loki's girlfriend in front of his Mother, but a moment later Penny felt Loki take her hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze, and the discomfort faded away. 

“Girlfriend?! Oh! Loki you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!” His Mother exclaimed, the tone gently scolding. 

“I would have thought Thor would have mentioned it in one of his weekly reports.” Loki replied.

“Loki I've told you, I don't use Thor to spy. I only ask him how you are because you call us so infrequently.” 

“I call when I have things to say. I see no reason to fill you in with every detail of my life.”

“A girlfriend is a pretty big detail dear.” Loki's Mother replied, sighing in exasperation. Penny had to agree. It hurt a little that he hadn't mentioned her to his Mother, but from the sounds of things it didn't seem like Loki told his Mother much about what went on at Midgard High, so perhaps it was to be expected. 

“It is nice to meet you dear.” Frigga said, place a hand on Penny's shoulder. 

“Oh likewise.” Penny replied.

“Perhaps you and your Aunt would like to join us on the rest of the tour.” Frigga said, in a way that gave Penny the sense it wasn't a request. 

“That won't be necessary Mother!” Loki said. “Come along, I'm sure Penelope would like to spend some quality time with her Aunt, and there is much more of the school to see.” he added, pushing her towards the door of the canteen. 

“Oh Loki don't be so rude.” Frigga scolded, but allowed her son to move her away. “Good bye Penelope, May. I do hope to see you again before the weekend is over.” 

“Of course, we look forward to it.” Aunt May replied, smiling and waving her off. 

“She is adorable..” Penny heard Frigga say as she was shooed through the door “But such short hair.” 

“Mother!” Loki warned following her outside, ending the conversation as far as Penny could hear it.

“Well, he was very hansom.” Aunt May said “If I were 50 years younger...” she added wishfully.

“Aunt May!” Penny cried, her cheeks burning red again. “Look, lets just get on with the rest of the tour okay. You haven't seen the Library yet, it is huge!”

“Oh? And here I thought most of it was residing in your room.” Aunt may teased, following her out of the canteen. 

As they headed to the library, Penny noticed Steve also crossing the courtyard, with two elderly people who she assumed were Steve's Grandparents. She'd waved to him, but he didn't seem to notice, a worried look covering his face. Penny wondered if he was all right, but decided now wasn't the time to ask. She'd have to make sure to check on him later when she could, but for now it was best to leave him alone. After all she didn't want to be the one to accidentally blow his secret. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So many stairs. You'd think this fancy school would have a few more elevators to take the kid up and down.” Steve's Grandfather complained, as they headed up the stairs to his dorm room. 

“Oh Walter shh! We both know even if there was a one you wouldn't take it.” His Grandmother replied.

“No reason to! My bones may be old, but they can still get me about no trouble.” His Grandfather said proudly. 

“The Cane says differently dear.” His Grandmother replied, her husband just huffing in reply. 

“It isn't much further.” Steve said, scaling the last few steps to his floor. “My room mate will probably be out. I think he said he was going to start his tour there.”

“Oh that is a shame, I'd like to meet him while we are here.” Steve's Grandmother said, smiling. When she said that, Steve knew she genuinely meant it. His Grandmother had always been a people person, and knew every single neighbour in their street by name. Whenever Steve called home, she'd always give him an update on how everyone was doing, often completely forgetting to talk about her own life. 

“Oh you don't want to hear some boring old lady talk about herself.” She'd say, whenever Steve asked how she was.

“Still pottering about, that's the important thing, now how are you doing?” She'd ask, and Steve would answer, knowing it was pointless to push for more information. 

Steve led his Grandparents down the hallway to his room. He always kept the place tidy, so there had been no special cleaning job done before his grandparents arrived (though he had had a talk with Sam about him maybe not leaving his clothes all over the floor for once). 

“Awfully small for two grown boys.” His Grandfather said, entering the room. “You must be tripping over each other.” 

“It is fine Grandfather, we each have our own space.” Steve said, pulling out one of the desk chairs for his Grandmother.

“Oh don't mind him Steve, he can find fault with anything.” She said, sitting down and patting Steve's hand in thanks. “Now, why don't you sit down and tell us why you've been looking like you sucked on a lemon all day.”

“I—I'm not sure what you mean..” Steve replied.

“No good fighting it boy.” Steve's Grandfather said. “Once she has a bee in her bonnet there is no letting up. You might as well tell us what's wrong.” 

 

“It...it's complicated...” Steve said. 

He glanced over at his desk, where there would normally be a picture of him and Tony from a picnic they went on a few months back. The picture was in his drawer right now, hidden away so his Grandparents didn't see it. It wasn't even like the picture was that intimate, it was just the two boys sitting together and making faces at the camera. His Grandparents would probably assume they were just good friends, and it occurred to Steve in that moment that that was probably how his parents would always think of Tony. If Steve never revealed that he was gay, then Tony would always be his good friend, his close friend, his best friend. 

But never his Boyfriend, and never his Husband. 

“There is something I need to tell you...” Steve started, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright...well you know you can tell us anything dear.” Steve's Grandmother said, the concern apparent in her voice. 

“I...look you know how I've never really had a girlfriend? Well there is a reason for that...”

“Oh I don't know what it could be. You are such a sweet boy, and so handsome, I don't know what is wrong with girls these days! I mean-”

“Elizabeth! Let the boy talk.” His Grandfather snapped, but there was no anger in his voice. Just a tinge of exhaustion.

“Yes yes, I'm sorry dear. Go ahead.” Elizabeth said. 

“Okay...so the reason I've never had a girlfriend....well it is because...because..I don't want one....I mean I'm not attracted to girls...I'm attracted to boys. I'm gay.” Steve said, unable to look either of his Grandparents in the face. 

The words sat heavily in the air for a moment, until finally his Grandfather broke the silence. 

“You're a queer?” He said matter of factly. Steve felt his stomach drop. 

“Walter!” His Grandmother snapped. “You aren't supposed to use that word any more.” 

“Well that is what he is ain't he?! It is these tiny room! Teenage boys all full of hormones, shoved too tightly together, no wonder they are having unnatural thoughts.” His Grandfather said.

“That is enough now! Steve, you know that no mater what, we love you.” His Grandmother said gently. Steve gave her a weak smile. Out of the two, she had always been the more accepting. It was probably due to her making friends where ever she went. Eventually she had to meet someone who was gay, and Steve was almost certain that his Grandmother could not physically be nasty to anyone. 

“Don't encourage him Elizabeth! He is a teenager, he doesn't know what he wants! Look Son, maybe you should think about coming home. You remember that neighbour girl Peggy? The Carter's girl? Well she grown up into a fine young thing, you should think about asking her out.”

“I'm not leaving!” Steve said looking his Grandfather in the face. He wouldn't allow the old man to take him away from this place, away from Tony. 

“Well...then maybe we can get you one of those single room, till you get your head straight.” His Grandfather replied. 

“Walter, we couldn't afford that.” Steve's Grandmother said. “And you know what teenagers are like, do you really think four walls are gonna stop them?”

“Shouldn't the school be policing this? I'm going to talk to the Principle.” His Grandfather said, moving towards the door. 

“Grandfather stop it.” Steve said, blocking his way. “This is who I am. Trust me, I've tried to fight it and it doesn't work. It has nothing to do with having a male room mate, and for the record Sam isn't gay. He isn't the one...I like....And moving me or taking me home isn't going to make me stop wanting to be with that person.”

“Oh there is a boy?” His Grandmother asked. “Well...what is he like?” There was a slight caution in her voice, that showed Steve that even if she was trying, she was still uncomfortable with this. 

If Steve had been dating a girl, he would have had 50 questions and a demand to invite her to dinner. But Steve couldn't worry about that right now. Right now he was staring down his Grandfather and seeing who would blink first. 

“....I don't like it.” His Grandfather said after a moment, looking away. “But I don't turn my back on family, you know that. Didn't when you lost you parent, won't now you're a queer. And I'll help. Find you a nice girl, knock some sense into you.”

“It doesn't work like that Grandfather.” Steve sighed. 

“Maybe not, but I ain't a quitter.” His Grandfather replied. Steve shock his head, but he knew that this was the best he was going to get for now. His Grandfather might not accept him, but he wouldn't abandon him either. If he had time, he might eventually come around, there was no point in pushing just yet. 

“Well...I think perhaps we could all use a cup of tea to calm us down.” Steve's Grandmother said after a moment. “Why don't you show us that fancy canteen you've been telling us about. I'm sure we'll all feel better after a bit of food too.”

“All right.” Steve said, moving out of his Grandfather's way to help his Grandmother up from the chair. 

Behind him he heard his Grandfather mumble something about taking stairs again, but all things considered, if that was the thing annoying him the most then Steve was doing pretty good. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“And then there is a second floor, which holds all the fiction books. I spend a lot of time up there between classes.” Penny said, rounding the corner of one of the many bookcases in the library and gesturing towards the staircase that lead to the higher floor. 

“I can imagine.” Aunt May said. “You know with so many books here, maybe I should take some of the ones in your room back with me. They are just taking up space.”

“But I haven't read all yet!” Penny replied, in horror. 

“Well...what about the ones you have read?” Aunt May asked. 

“What if I want to read them again?” Penny replied. Aunt May smirked and rolled her eyes. 

“All right, all right. So where to next?” She asked, turning towards the door. 

“Oh well I was thinking--” Penny began until something, or rather someone caught her eye. 

“Um...just give me a sec.” Penny said, before walking over to the corner of the room.

“Hey Tony.” Penny said, causing the older boy to look up. 

“Hey kid.” Tony replied, taking a quit glance behind her, to make sure she was sans Loki. “What's up?” 

“Oh not much, just showing My Aunt around. What are you up to?” Penny asked.

“Just some work. I'm not allowed in the labs while the tours are going on, because apparently I'm a 'fire hazard'” Tony replied, making air quotes and pulling a face.

“Ah I see.” Penny said smiling. “So um....no Dad then?” 

“Pfft, no. I told you he never comes to these things.” Tony said. “...Look I don't know if you were hoping for some nice little reunion scene, but it won't happen. In the end, my Father just sees family as a burden, and you knowing now, just makes things more complicated for him. I don't think he'll be able to face you, not for a long time anyway, and honestly kid? You are better off without him.”

“Right...I guess if he wanted to see me...he would have made contact my now...” Penny replied. Penny had thought that maybe his lack of contact had been due to him wanting to talk to her in person, but with his no show at the parents weekend, Penny now knew that he just wasn't interested in meeting her. It shouldn't have been surprising really, after all, Penny thought, he'd had years before this to come see her, and had never chosen to.

“Don't worry all right, he is a jerk. It isn't about you or me, it is about him being an ass hole.” Tony said, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Sure..” Penny replied, though the rejection still stung deep. As it hit her, Penny looked at her brother and thought about how many times he must have felt this way. How many parent events Howard must have not shown up to? How often did the man even call his son to see how he was? 

How ever bad Penny felt right now, Tony had felt it a lot longer. 

“Hey so um, me and Aunt may were going to go get some dinner, after the tour. You should come!” Penny said. 

“Heh, that's all right kid. I'm fine.”

“Aww come on pleeeeease. She wants to meet you, and anyway if you leave me alone she'll try and give me a sex talk...she already told Loki he shouldn't be tempted by having easy access to a room with a bed...”

“Pfft really? What the hell did Rock of ages say to that?” Tony asked, not suppressing his laughter. 

“Nothing! We both just stood there embarrassed! Please, I really don't want a lecture about proper condom use.” Penny said, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

“All right all right, I'll come. Just stop with the sad eyes.” Tony said, closing one of his many text books. 

“Great, come say hi.” Penny said, grabbing his arm and puling him over to Aunt May. 

“Aunt May, this is my brother Tony. Tony, this is Aunt May.”

“Hello Ma'am.” Tony said, offering his hand. 

“Hello dear.” Aunt May replied, shaking his hand. “Is your Father not visiting?” 

“No...he had other business to attend to.” Tony replied. 

“Shame, I would have liked to give that man a piece of my mind. Hopefully he would have chocked on it.” Aunt may said, grumpily. Tony laughed. 

“I think I would have liked to see that.” He said, smiling. 

“Perhaps next time. For now, you should join us. Penelope has been telling me you've been working on a robot arm for a contest. How exciting.” Aunt May said, taking his arm. 

“Oh, yeah. Would you like to see? We moved it to one of the store rooms so it wouldn't get damaged, but I know where we can get a key.” 

“I'd love to dear. Just don't expect me to understand all the science, I can barely work my phone these days.”

“Don't worry Ma'am, I'll go slow.” 

“Oh call me Aunt May, you are family now.”

“Oh. Okay...Aunt May.” Tony replied, a little flustered. Aunt May smiled and patted his arm gently. 

Behind them, Penny smiled too. Howard may not want to be part of her life, but were lots of people who did. She had her Aunt May, and now she had Tony. Loki was right, there was not point wasting time on someone who doesn't truly care, so if Howard wasn't interested then that was his problem. 

Penelope had her family, and may a little different than most, but it was still good.. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So...she is made of bubble gum?” Loki asked, gesturing towards the TV in Penny's room. 

It had been two months since the parents weekend, and couple had taken to watching cartoons between classes. Loki didn't care much for the cartoons, but while they watched Penny would sit with him on her bed. Her head on his chest, and his arms around her waist. That he enjoyed very much.

“Yes, hence the name Princess Bubble Gum.” Penny replied. “She rules the Candy Kingdom.” 

“Right....and the other hundred princesses in this show? Where do they rule?” 

“Um...we don't always know...are you pointing out plot holes again?”

“Just pointing out the absurdity of this world monarchy. Somehow royal titles seem less impressive when they are handed out like tissues.” 

“Ah. Well for the record I still find royal titles very impressive.” 

“As you should.” Loki said, kissing her. Penelope began to kiss back, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Ignore it.” Loki said, holding her tight. 

“Hmm....no.” Penny said, hitting him with her pillow. “Come in!”

“Hey Kid guess—oh he is here.” Tony said, entering the room. Steve followed in behind. 

“Stark.” Loki said, glaring. 

“Be nice you two.” Penny warned, looking from one to the other. “What's up Tony?”

“Mail call!” Tony said smiling, in his hands held up two boxes and a couple of envelopes. “I got a package and since you had a very similarly shaped one from the same place, I managed to convince the Receptionist to let me drop it off to you.”

“Oh? Aunt May must have sent cookies.” Penny said, standing to take one of the boxes. 

“She did? Excellent.” Loki said happily. 

“No Cookies for you, family only.” Tony said, sticking out his tongue. 

“That's true, he won't even give me some.” Steve said signing. 

“Aww, well you can have some of mine Steve.” 

“No he can't! That's less for us.” Loki complained. “And what on earth is in your hand Rogers?” 

“Ah um...My Grandmother has taken to mailing me...Pamphlets.” Steve said, trying to shove the pieces of paper into his too shallow pockets, obviously embarrassed.

“Yes, Steve's Grandmother seems to think that when the time comes, we'll need some kind of manual in order to properly have gay sex.” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

“She just wants us to be safe...and it is her way of showing support.” Steve said. 

“Well I guess I prefer that to you Grandfather's constant attempts to set you up with your neighbour.” Tony replied, a note of annoyance in his voice.

“Actually, last time I called he didn't mention her. Maybe he is finally coming around.” Steve said, smiling gently. Tony gave him a cynical look, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to squash his boyfriends hope, and anyway who knows, maybe it was true. 

“That's great Steve.” Penny said smiling. She sat back on the bed and Loki pulled her into him possessively. 

“Well if you want to hear something really great, I ran into Bruce in the hall, who just been talking to Principle Coulson.” Tony said, playing with two envelopes that had been resting on top of the packages. 

“Guess who won the Robot contest?” He said, smirking. Penny's eyes widened. 

“We won?” Penny asked, half in shock. 

“Like it was ever in doubt.” Tony replied, handing her one of the envelopes. Hurriedly, Penny opened it and pulled the contents out. Inside was a letter of congratulations and, more importantly, a check for $333.34.

“You'd have thought they'd have made it a amount divisible by three.” Loki said, as Penny squealed in joy.

“We won we won...ah it is so much money!” She squeaked happily. 

“Congratulations Penny,What are you going to buy?” Steve asked. 

“May a suggest a book case?” Loki said.

“Or some books without pages falling out.” Tony said. 

“Don't give her ideas, she'll end up not being able to fit in the room.” Loki said, sighing. 

“Well I can think of one thing she can get rid of to make space.” 

“Shut it Stark!”

“Make me Princess!” 

“Enough you two! This is supposed to be a happy moment.” Steve said, positioning himself between the two. He glanced at Penny who seemed to have become oblivious to the fight going on. She was too busy looking at the cheque in her hand. It was more money than she'd ever had, and not only that, she'd won it doing something she loved. 

“Lets go get ice cream!” She said suddenly, looking up at the boys in her room. “To celebrate.”

“Ice cream sounds good.” Steve said smiling “Especially when I'm not allowed cookies.”

“If it'll stop you complaining, I'll buy you some cookie dough ice cream.” Tony said. 

“How generous.” Steve replied, rolling his eyes. He opened the dorm room door and ushered his boyfriend outside, Penny and Loki following shortly behind. 

In the cool afternoon air, the couples walked together through the courtyard towards the canteen. Penny smiled as she saw Steve take Tony hand, not caring who saw them, and reached out to take Loki's in hers. 

Her first semester at Midgard High would be over soon, and she couldn't wait to start the next one. 

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said Chapter five out would be done by Christmas? 
> 
> Easter...Easter is what I meant...
> 
> So that's it, the end of the Story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and liked how I resolved everything. Considering I pretty much had no idea how I was going to end this story when I started, I think it went pretty well, so I hope no one is disappointed. 
> 
> I did consider having a confrontation between Howard and Penny at the end, but considering how long he had ignored her, I think he'd just carry on. 
> 
> I imagine they will meet properly one day, but not now, so I don't have to worry about writing it :P
> 
> Will there ever be a sequel to Avengers Highschool? Maybe... In the original RP that this was based on, there was a sub plot where Penny went to Asgard with Loki over the summer, but that occurred before they got together so who knows? If I do ever write one, I'll give it a more imaginative title than 'Avengers High School'. If I could go back and change it I’d probably call it something like 'Scholarships Don't Get Single Rooms' since that was kind of the catchphrase of the first couple chapters. 
> 
> I think I'll be leaving the Avengers High School world for a while though. I have a couple other fic ideas that I'd like to get out of the way, but barely any time to write nowadays (Hence why this took so long). 
> 
> Maybe I'll try shorter for now.


End file.
